The Milk Maid and the Vindicator
by shanniegpottergmail.com
Summary: Rose is milk maid who dreams to finding her place in the world and helping others. When she stumbles upon an injured Vindicator, it is her choice that will affect differences forever.
1. Introduction

_Hi everyone, this new fanfic is, as you know, is a Minecraft love story. It is one of three current stories I'm making. So if there is amy slow progress, please forgive me. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think._

_This introduction explains what alternative universe this Minecraft story tales place. It brings both realistic logic and Minecraft logic. How that works, is that all people characters are normal, non block beings. They function in human-like ways, such as; Hugging, kissing, ect. When it comes to interacting with all block-like objects and animals, it is also life like. However, the animals, the dirt, rocks, chests, trees, plantsplants, sun, moon, clouds ect. Are all cube shaped with the little cube pattern details. In other words, all human and human-like characters are non-cubed like you and me, that all live in the cube world of Minecraft._

_Fair warning dear reader, the story does contain blood, sexaul content, language, and violence. So, be aware, and you've been warned._

_And last but not least: This story has NOT been made to offend or upset anyone of any kind. Gender, age, race, religion, or disability. We are all equal, we are all family, and we are all one. God bless you all._

_Enjoy_


	2. Life in the Villge

Rose opened her eyes to her lightly lit bedroom. The sun shone through her glass window, which was what woke her up. The wa sun beam urging her out of bed. Slowly, she crawled out of bed, and made her way to her clothing chest. Inside was her Sunday dress, which was light yellow, and her daily routine dress. She took off her soft brown nightgown and put on her day work dress, a simple white dress a black lacing outside as a sort of bra. She then took out a cloth and wrapped it around her head, tying it underneath her hair, making some sort of headband. She put on her simple black slip on shoes, and walked out of her room and prepared for another day.

She walked down the hall, passing her parents room, and her brothers rooms. Until she found herself in the kitchen, and found her mother cooking breakfast.

"Morning mom, sleep well?"

Her mother, who was making breakfast, looked up tiredly from the stove, and said.

"Good morning, and yes I did."

Her mother, named Lisa, turned and handed Rose a plate with french toast.

"Mm, thanks mom. They look real good."

Rose sat at the dinner table and ate the two large pieces. Mom had accidentally put too much syrup and so the french toastc was slightly soaked. But it was still delicious, with the addition of powdered sugar on top.

Once she finished breakfast, she cleaned her plate in the kitchen tub, and went to her bedroom to retrieve her clothes. It was a Thursday, and on Thursdays it was Roses laundry day. She grabbed the light box and went to the front door. But before she left, she put the box down and turned to her mother.

"Alright, well, I'm out to do my laundry. Do you need anything?"

Her mother, who was making more breakfast froze in thought.

"Hmm... No, not that I can think of."

Rose nodded, "Alright, well, I'll be back to milk Jess."

"Okay, be careful."

Rose walked out the door and into the hot summer day. As she walked down the cobblestone road to the river, she looked around the neighboring houses. All in different shapes and colors, and big enough to hold four or more people. Children were playing in the streets, laughing and frolicking. Neighbors tending to their own animals, chickens, cows, sheep, and pigs. It was a safe, friendly neighborhood, most of the inhanitants were guards and soldiers. So if there was ever a problem, it was quickly ended.

Rose walked down a small block hill where the river was. There, she sat down near the bank and took her two clothes out, along with a glass of liquid soap givenino her by a church member. She dipped her clothes in the river, watching some of the dirt already coming off by the light current. Rose pulled the now soaked clothes out and layed thrm flat on the laundry box. She then opened the bottle of soap and dipped a small amount on her hand. About the size of a gold coin, and smeared it on the clothes, a strange way to wash, but one that will have the clothes smelling like heaven. Once the two dresses were covered in suds, she took them back into the river, waahing as the current washed away the smell and suds. Now Rose had to wait a few minutes, as she did, she took in her surroundings. On the other side of the river, the land was another hill made of block, along with large trees. There, Rose spotted a few grey rabbits, moving swiftly, chasing one another and hiding in thrir burrows.

The sun glinting off the water, like precious diamonds seeing the sun for the dirst time. Rose saw some fish swimming up the river, fighting against the current.

Rose pulled the wet clothes out of the water. She placed them in the box, then, shepicked it up, and began making her way up the stair-like hill. As she was walking back home, she spotted her friend T, who was outside planting more wheat in her front yard. T was a dark skinned girl with a kind smile and a purple bracelet. T waved her over, Rose went and joined her friend.

"Hey T, whats going on?"

Rose asked giving a smile.

"Hey Rose, how's it been?"

"Things been a little boring, but otherwise fine."

T nodded, finishing planting the wheat, and then she stood and said.

"We really need to hang out sometime. I miss everyone."

Rose nodded, back in school, they were im a friend group. There was Rose, T, Ryone, Bickford, Jasmine, and Ryle. But after they all graduated, everyone seemed to split up and went their separate ways.

"I miss everyine, too."

Rose said, she continued. "Hey, I'll talk to my parents and see if we find some time to hang out. Mabey we can get Ryle to join us."

T smiled and replied, "Sounds cool, I'll talk to my parents, too."

The friends waved each other goodbye, and Rose continued her way home.

Once she gotten home, she went to the backyard, going through a fence gate on the side of the house. There was a long rope attached to twotwo poles, on the rope were clothepins. Rose took her nightgown and Sunday dress, then, hung each of them up to dry. One clothepin holding the dresses ip by the shoulder.

After that, Rose then went to tend to Jess. Jess was their old brown and white cow. The poor old dear had a calf who unfortunately didn't make it through birth. Dad, and her brothers, Harrie and Tarrie, buried the calf and named him Saff.

Rose took out a bucket, and placed it underneath the well-behaved cow. Then, she began milking. As she did, Jess gave a relieved, _"Moooooooo."_

A good sign indicating that Jess had beem holding the milk, and been needing to be milked. About five minutes later, Rose was done, she fed Jess a carrot, and went off with the milk.

Rose was happy eith her life. Even tjough a part of her wanted change.


	3. Under Attack!

The day seemed to tick on a little slowly, and it was hot for a summer day. Rose spend the majority of the time learning cooking from her mother. Learning how to cook fish tonight for dinner, and preparing vegetables on the side. And after that, she learned how to patch clothes, and fix a tear in Tarries shirt.

Soon, it was afternoon, and it was time to tale the clothes back inside. As she unclipped the dresses and placed them back inin the box. As she did, she watched the sun set. Strangely, the sun seemed to be settinga little fast, as if it wants the night tp jist happen.

Suddenly, Rose felt sonething at her side. It was their dog, Nova, she wagged her tail, wanting to play. But then Harrie, Novas owner, called her back in. Rose took the box, and went back inside.

"Come and eat."

Called Dad, once Rose had put the box in her room. Everyone gathered at the table, Dad said the prayer.

"Our dear lord, we are thankful for this day, we thank the sun and the moon. We thank you for bringing us together as a family, and we thank yoou for this meal, Amen."

Everyone began digging into tjeir dinner of cooked fish with carrots and potatoes. Mom spoke.

"Rose cooked the dinner."

Rose couldn't help but give a laugh. Thats when she heard it.

"Under Attack!"

The distant cry was good enough to inturupt the family dinner. Mother gasped, Father stared at the door. Rose dropped her fork, and Harrie and Tarrie almost choked on their food. Nova, who was sitting under the table, was growling.

Dad spoke, "It's most likely a false alarm. I'll go check."

Mom spoke, "Kids, if there's ever-"

She was cut off by the sound of the shout much louder, everyone turned and saw Dad had opened the door. The continued.

"Everyone we're und-!"

The sound was cut off, and Dad shouted.

"Dear God everyone get in the bunk!"

And suddenly, all at once, Everyone else jumped out of their seats, knocking them over. Dad ran out and into the darkness, and Nova sprinted after him. Harrie was yelling.

"Nova! Nova come back!"

Mom shouted, pointing to the master bedroom.

"Get in the bunk now!"

Rose ran as fast as she could, her anxiety and adrenaline pumping her legs. She swung the door open and crawled underneath her parents large bed. There was a trapdoor, Rose pulled it open and jumped right in. She fell down into the dirt hole, leaving the trapdoor open, hoping for her family to follow-

_*******Floooooooom***_

Suddenly, came a large, erupting sound! Almost like an explosion or earthquake, Rose looked up at the trapdoor opening, only to see the bottom of the bed. And the dancing shadows of fire!

In sudden panick, along with the sudden burst of energy powered by blind fear. Rose screamed, and suddenly, with her hands, she began to dig. Despite the room already being large, her parents filled it with emergency supplies of canned foods and contained waters. Rose was scared, where was her family? Whats going on? That was when she heard it.

That was when she heard the screams.

Oh dear God the screams, she could hear thrm, she didn't know where it was coming from, but she could feel the screams. Shaking through the walls, the screams and cries of so many people. Oh God no, her family must be out there! Suddenly, Rose stopped scratchimg at the dirt, she turned and ran to the stairway. She had to get out, she had to get her family! But just as she lifted her head above the entrance, the bed collapsed!

Hitting Rose om the head and sending her falling! She hit on the cold cube dirt ground. Her head was now in mass pain, but she had to get out! She stumbled to her feet, standing in the now pitch black bunk. The screams were louder, shouts, shrieks, and wails. Rose plopped to her knees, her hands to her ears trying to block the terrifying sound. She fell to her side, sobbing, then, the sounds faded.

Then quieted.


	4. Survivors

_***vuuuurr-cuduboom***_

Rose sat up right up straight away, her heart pounding. A cloud of dust hit her face, which made her cough, she rubbed her face and looked to the direction of the sound, only to be blinded by daylight. Rose saw that the sound was the bed that had now collapsed into the bunker. The wood was now scorched, the blanket burned, as well as the bed wool.

Rose, woth her fear growing, looked up at the open trapdoor. She had to go out, she had to see what happened. Even though she just wanted to stay inside, fearing what was above.

Slowly, she climbed over the now destroyed master bed, and climbed up the stairs. She poked her head out, only to be blinded by the sunlight, shielding her eyes, she climbed out of the bunker. She blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the light, and then everything came into focus.

Her parents master bedroom, or what was now left of it, was now a complete total chaos. Black marks smeared whatever walls left were standing. The furnitures of boxes, chests, and nightstand, were now piles of shattered burnt wood. Pictures of the family, and her mothers paintings were now permanently damaged. There was one particular picture, Rose found laying in the ruins, was a half burnt picture of her and her family. She was standing in the middle, smiling, as well as everyone else, her parents and brothers. It was a quickly drawn picture of them on the day of her adoption.

Rose stuffed the picture inside her dress. As she did, she noticed there were still little bits of flrickering flames. But what surprised her more, was that the candle-loke fires were colored in what looked like purple. Rose quickly left the bedroom, and went into what was once the hallway. Rose saw that her bedroom as well as her brothers, had suffered the same burning fate.

Rose knew she had to get out, she had to find someone, anyone. She had tp get help, but first, she needed to look for survivors. Surely she wasn't the only one. For a start, she rushed to the backyeard, where they kept Jess. What awaited her made her stop in her tracks.

There was Jess, laying still on her side, an arrow was peirced right through her forehead. A look of horror across her wide blue eyes. Rose turned quickly away, heartbroken. She then made her way through the destroyed remains of the kitchen and living room to the fromt door. The door was scortched down as well.

And then, there was the village.

She carefully walked out and stood in the middle of the cobblestone road. All around her, houses had also been burnt and broken, some had even been been torn down into a pile of rubbish. And there were spots where dancing of pirple flames moved with the wind like a blade of grass.

"Hello?"

Rose called out, keeping a sharp lookout for any sign of anything. Anythimg moving or not. Rose walked briskly towards where the river was.

"Is there anyone out here?"

She called again, panick hinting in her voice. That was when she saw it. That was when she saw the bodies. Rose counted the bodies and made out three.

The first one she recognized was a villager. Who lay motionless on another body. The body beneath the villager wasn't recognizable, due to the villagers blood covering the persons face. But the person beneath was whereing a dark grey jacket.

The sight of it almost paralyzed Rose with horror. She stumbled back in fright, her sromach feeling like fire. Rose thought she was going to throw up.

She spotted movement in the corner of her eye.

Rose turned to see the third body slightly shift. Instantly, she sprinted towards the person, kneeling at the persons side. The first thing she noticed was the slash on the front of the persons chest. The cut was diagonal and was slightly to the left. Ripping open the deep red shirt the person was weaering. Rose gently put a hand on the survivors forehead and said.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

The persom suced in a breath and only replied in a, "Mhmph."

The pearson lifted their head, trying to sit up, but Rose carefully placed the persons head down in her hands. Rose could tell the person was in critical pain. She spoke.

"It's alright, you're gonna be okay. Let's get you to the bunk, it'll be safe."

The person let out a, "Mhmph."

To Roses surprise, the person sat up, grunting as Rose helped him to his feet. He was was tall, and he was burly. He slouched forward in pain. If he stood upright, he top of Roses head would reach up to hos shoulders. He was wearing a dark grey jacke, and his whole face was covered in grey dirt and ciders, as did his hands and his chest.

With one arm around her, Rose helped take the man to the bunk. There she could tent to him. As they left, Rose prayedcin her mind, thanking God that there was a survivor.


	5. Healing and Prayer

As soom as they reached the bunker, Rose helped him down the steps. Once down, Rose shut the trapdoor and helped the person into one of the five beds behind the stairs. Then, she went to get the medical supplies. She tried to do it swify, so as not to startle the injured man.

Even though Rose wasn't big in the medical field, she knew she had to do something. First things first, clean the wound. She got glass bottle of water and a washcloth, and a small bottle of soap. She soaked the cloth and put a little bit of soap on it, about a couple of drops. Before she could do anything however, she turned to face the man. Who was staring at her, as if he was fixated. His eyes almost sparkled in the dark light. Rose spoke.

"I'm to need to take off your shirt and jacket to clean you off and tend to you injury."

The man blinked a few times, slowly, he took off his jacket and then his shirt. To reveal that his whole body was covered in the grey ash. She had him lean back down, as she began cleaning. Washing away all the dried blood, as she did, she noticed the cinders weren't washing off. She then put some rubbing alcohol on the scar, making the man wince. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, Rose noticed that his two front teeth were slightly spread, leving a small gap big enough to put a coin through.

Once Rose was done, she took out the bandages. She wrapped his upper body with the long bandage, and as she did, she was managed to get a better look of this man. He had an older scar on his left rib side, and a couple on his back and his on his arms and fingers. He had a crooked nose, and his eyes were dark teal. He had hair, a widows peak hair, and it was dark grey.

Once Rose was finished, rose went to bring jim food and water, he looked so tired and exhausted, she brought him cook steak with carrots, and some water. He took a large sip of water first, he then let out a cough, he looked up at her and spoke.

"Where... Is, my axe_?_"

His voice was light but also dry. Rose placed the plate of food on a nearby stool.

"An axe?"

She asked, the man nodded, "Mhmm."

Rose didn't see an axe, but she supposed she could go check.

"Well, I'll go and see if there's any other survivors and see if your, um... Axe is lying around. Until then, you need to eat and rest."

The man nodded, and proceeded in eating.

Rose left up aturned. of the bunker. Feeling a little bit more relieved that she wasn't alone. But she had to fond others, there had to be more.

Rose came across the two dead bodies. Rose, feeling sadness more than horror, knelt on her knees, and said a quick prayer.

"Oh lord, please watch over these two as they pass on to the other realm. And please bless bless that the injured man will heal strong. And please bless that I will find other survivors. Amen."

She continued her way down towards the river amd looking through remains, looking for anyone. But there was nothing. Not even bodies. She made her way towards the river, hoping for anything.

Down by the bank, were footprints in the dirt. Many, many footprints she could make out coming back and forth. Some were so smudged. Rose turnes, and walked back to the ruined village. As she walked back, she searched for the axe. She rumaged through the debris, but she couldn't find anything. Nothing.

Rose spent an hour and a half looking through the village. Looking for any sign of life, bit to no avail. Finally, she made her way back to the bunker.

As she did, she found the survivor was fast asleep, lightly snoring. Rose saw that the persons eyelids were black. His short and jacket were still off, he was just sleeping in his pants, belt, and boots.

Rose took the deep red shirt, and she found a thread and needle. She then sewed the torn piece where the weapon had struck. Once she was fimished, she layed the shirt and jacket on the stool. Rose ate a carrot, even though her appetite was completely gone.

She sat on the ground, rubbimg her head. This whole thimg was a mess. Just yesterday, she was milking Jess and spending woth her family and washing her clothes, and the next day she was looking for survivors in a destroyed village she omce called home. And her family was gone.

The thought of her family made her heart ache. Mother and Father knew what to do im situations like these. Rose was so scared, and she was lost. Rose let a couple of tears. Before she let herself drift imto sleep, she thought: What happened?


	6. Who and What

Rose felt something shake her by the shoulder. She sat up only to see it was the man, sitting up from the bed. He spoke.

"Did you find anything?"

He asked, Rose sighed standing up.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find your, axe."

A look of what seemed like sadness crossed his eyes. He nodded, and said.

"Okay."

Rose went and got a new cloth with water, and handed it to him.

"Here, you can wash off off the soot with it."

The man glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow, before taking the soaked cloth, and washing his face. Cleaning the blackness off his eyelids. As he did, Rose went to prepare dinner. She brought porkchop and melon slice. But she saw that his skin was still covered in cinders. Once she placed his food in front of him, he asked.

"How's it look?"

Rose answered, "You got some of it off, but theres all this grey stuff still on your skin."

He looked at her strangely before replying.

"That's because it is my skin."

Rose blinked, completely surprised.

"Really?"

She asked, not realizing it came out of her mouth. He answered.

"Yes... Don't you know what I am?"

Rose took a moment to think, and answered.

"Well, you're a survivor."

"So you don't know then?"

"I supposed not."

Rose sighed, but before she took a bite out of her dinner, she said.

"Oh, I'm Rose."

The man looked at, and nodded before saying.

"Caden."

Rose gave smile, now knowing how to address him. Rose was the first to finish eating, she looked to him, she asked.

"So, what happened, out there?"

He gave her the same strange look.

"You, really don't know?"

"I was stuck down here the whole time."

"There was a- fight."

After a few moments, he looked to her and asked.

"You're lost aren't you?"

Rose nodded, and then braved another question.

"Where are you from, Caden?"

At that, his eyes widened a little.

"I Was sent here. With my unit, to- help."

"Why's that? This was a secure place."

"Okay, here's what happened. Me and my unit received word about an incoming attack, at this village. When we arrived, this place was already being attacked, we went right into action. We fought the enemy bravely, but... They had backup. You're not gonna believe this, they had, a dragon."

"What?"

Rose asked, completely confused, she said.

"But dragons are nothing more than a childs story."

"I thought that too," Caden said, and he continued.

"But as we helped fight off the intruders, it came without warning. Camouflaged to the night sky, breathing fire in flames of purple."

He pointed to the trapdoor opening.

"Right out there's your proof of it's damage. We almost completely wiped out the enemy, when we decided to take the beast down. I was just about to give the monster a good blow from my axe. When, something smacked me right in the chest."

Caden gave a look of realization, as he continued.

"I remember falling to the ground, and people rushing back and forth. I closed my eyes, knowing I was a goner. Next thing I know, theres you, waking me up, and then I'm here."

Rose was surprised at his story, and felt a great deal of sympathy. She spoke, her voice felt weak.

"Thank you. God bless you."

Caden shrugged, looking down at his plate.

"It, uh, could have gone better."

The two ate in silence, Caden finished his plate quickly, then asked.

"So, how long do I need to keep this bandage on?"

Rose answered, "About a week. You injury wasn't as bad."

She paused, then asked, "Where are you from?"

"Uh... I honestly don't remember."

Rose nodded, saying, "That's alright."

She took his empty plate, and put them in a box. Then, she went and sat on a stool, and grabbed a book from a nearby shelf. Trying her best to look calm for Caden, even though she was completely shaken with fear.

She prayed that everything will ve alright.


	7. Where To Go

For three days, Rose and Caden have been in the safety of the bunker. During those three days, Rose would read books, and Caden would write. He wrote on some of the papers that were stashed in a box.

In the third day in the bunker, Rose decided to back oitside and investigate the footprints by the river. At this Caden said.

"Hmph, fine... Just get back before dark. Gods knows what lurks out there now."

Rose left the bunker, and into the destroyed village. As she did, she noticed a dense cloud all around the village, covering it like a fog. Rose coughed a few times, trying to clear the bad air out of her lungs. Slowly, she walked to the river, and as she did, she wondered: What happened to her family? What enemy attack? Where did Caden come from?

Her many questions stopped by the time she reached the hill. She looked down and found the footprints were still there. She carefully climbed down the hill, and inspected the many footprints. As she looked closer, she found most of them were bootprints, and some were just shoes. And there were even barefoot prints. She saw that all the footprints were coming to and from the river. Rose decided to inspect the water. She imched closer, and found some tracks-

"What are you doing?"

Rose jimped at the voice, almost falling into the water. She spun around and saw that it was Caden. He had pit on his short and jacket over his bandages. He looked slightly down at her, a look of authority onlife face. Rose answered.

"I was inspecting, like I said."

"I can see that. What do you think your gonna find?"

"I was trying to find any sign that someone might have gotten away. I'm hoping it might be another villager."

Caden scoffed, "After being attacked by a large enemy with a Dragon? I doubt it."

Rose stated, "But you and your unit arrived to help."

"We didn't come right in and the enemy had the element of surprise."

Rose asked, "Who is the enem-"

She was cut off when Caden put his index finger over her mouth. He said.

"No more questions, "

He then removed his finger, and vegan walking up the hill. He stopped himself amd turned his head back towards her.

"Come."

Slowly, she followed him, a little suspicious of his behavior. Once back up the hill, Rose saw that Caden was waiting for her. The two went back to the bunker, as they did, Rose felt a wave of uneasiness. She then began to see strange purple floaters in her eyes.

"You okay?"

Caden asked, Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I feel just a little off."

She looked to him and saw that he narrowed his eyes at her. Looking up and down slightly.

"You don't look good either. Let's get to the bunker."

They quickly make their way to the bunker. Once they got there, Rose found laying on one of the beds, hoping that some rest will help get rid of the sick feeling. Everything was almost spinning, and nothing at all seemed right.

~

Once Rose woke up, she realized it was the next day. And Caden was, packing?

She sat up, and asked. "What's going on?"

Without taking his off putting things in his inventory, he said.

"Glad you're up. We're leaving."

"Wait, leaving? Why?"

With a sigh he said, "This area is becoming hazardous. Now C'mon, help me get this stuff."

At that, Rose said, "What? But help will arrive."

Caden gave a frustrated sighed, saying.

"If help was coming, they would have been here by now. They should have been here a day ago, and I know."

After that, he added, in a more gentle voice.

"That, and the toxic air is starting to affect you. I don't want you getting sick."

He tpssed a box with food stuffs and emergency supplies. Rose took it and placed it in her inventory. She decided that he was right, that it was best to move on to somewhere safe. Wherever they were gomma go, she hoped that they would turn oit alright. It was a very big world out there. And it was dangerous.

Once the two packed up everything into their inventories, they left the bunker. Caden was taking the lead, and heading towards the river, Rose looked back at the crushed ruins she once called home. She quickly turned back and tried to keep up the pace with Caden. He led them down to the river, where he stopped, and looked around.

"Okay, now where the hell are gonna go?"

He murmured.

Rose looked right to the direction where the river was flowing from. If they wewent up river, they'd most likely reach another village where they'd get help.

"Let's head up the river," Rose suggested. "Up there, we can find a village and we can get help."

At that, Caden turned his head to the side, giving her a side glance. He then scratched his chin in thought for a moment. And then he nodded.

"Alright then, let's move out."


	8. Making Camp

The two walked up beside the river. Taking large steps and covering a lot of ground. Rose was stuggling to keep up with Caden, though. Caden was faster and more agile. Rose noticed that Caden was turning his head to the left and then to the right, searching fro something. He was looking up and down and all around.

Rose turned her head back in the direction they came from. The destroyed village, the place that she once called home, was nowhere to be seen. She turned her head back, her eyes on the ground. She missed her family, her home, her friends. She prayed that they had escaped, and was out there in the world, probably thinking about her, too. She looked up to see where they were going. Only to see that Caden was a few meters in front of her. He was still looking around, Rose struggled to keep up with him. She looked up to the sky and saw that the time was somewhere around noon, they had left early that morning.

She looked back at Caden and saw that he had stopped. He turned his head around, eyeing her. Quickly, she made her way up to him.

"Sorry, thanks for waiting."

She said, shyly. He gave a curt nod, giving a, "Hmph."

The two continued on, and now that Rose had the time to notice. The trees and rocks and earth blocks around them were getting denser. They were now climbing over them, and it was getting hard to see what was in front of them. Her stomach growled, and it accured to her that neither of them eaten. She spoke.

"Do you want to eat before we move on?"

Without stopping or looking back at her he said.

"Not hungry, but you can eat while we keep going. We have a ways to go."

Rose took out the apples from her inventory and ate one. Then she took out a water bottle and drank at it.

Time passed, she looked up to the sky, and saw that the sun was going to set soon.

_*Thudump*_

Rose fell to the ground, scraping her knee. She looked back and saw that she tripped over a dirt block. She got back on her feet, and saw Caden making his way to her. He spoke.

"Okay, so far I can't-- your leg is bleeding."

Rose looked looked down at he knee and saw saw blood staining her once clean dress.

She said, "Oh yeah... We should find a place to set camp."

She looked around, and then Caden said.

"Over there."

He pointed a across the river, on the other side, were two block mountains. In between the mountains, was a wide open grassland, with large, spacious trees.

"We'll make camp over there. Looks safe enough."

And with that, he stepped into the river. Rose looked into the river, her eyes growing wide. She didn't think they'd be crossing the river. Caden turned to face Rose.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I... Um, I can't swim."

At that, Caden gave a look of surprise. First time she ever saw him like this.

"Wait, you can tell if someone's alive, you cam tend to their injuries, but you can't swim?"

Rose nodded, embarrassed. But to her complete surprise, he walked out of the water, then picked her up, and crossed the river to the other side. He then put her back on the ground and said.

"Alright, I'll make us a place to sleep, while you clean that leg."

And then he went, leaving Rose still surprised. She watched as He left, going to build their camp. Rose sat down by the river, she pulled up her soot and dirt stained dress, and put her bleeding leg in the water.

The water was freezing, making Rose shiver. She took out a cloth from her inventory, and put a dap of soap on it. And then began washing her knee, blood flowing away in the current. As Rose gently scrubbed at the cut, she thought about how Caden had helped her cross the river. She wondered where he came from, if his unit survived as well. If he had family and friends out there waiting for him. She finished cleaning, and twisted the cloth, ridding it of blood and water, and put it back in her inventory. Then she took her leg out, put her hands together, and prayed.

"Oh Lord, please watch over us. Please bless that we will find help soon. We thank you Lord that we survived the tragedy, and please bless that our families and frieare out there. Amen."

She stood back up on her tired legs.

"It's starting to get dark."

Rose spun around and saw that it was Caden. He motioned for her to follow him. The two went deeper int the valley, it wasn't at all far, they only went six meters until they were in a clearing. In the clearing, was a tiny cottage. It had no windows, and there was a trapdoor in the front. Caden nided Rose.

"Go on in, or the Skeletons will come."

At that, Rose raised an eyebrow before going in. The place was just big enough for two peopl, though it looked big enough for one. The ceiling was just high enough for Caden not to hit his head. There were two beds, one on each side of the room, in between there was emough room for two more beds. Caden shut the door behind them, and then plopped on the left bed. Rose sat on the right bed. She asked.

"Skeleton?"

At that, Caden sat up.

"Yeah," he put a clentched fist out, his arm straight, the other he bended the elbow making an archer position.

"Skeleton."

Rose asked, "What is that the name of an archer group?"

Caden sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you know what a creeper is?"

"No."

"Enderman?

"Mm-mm."

"How about a witch?"

"Kinda."

"Zombie?"

"Okay, zombies aren't real."

Rose looked to Caden, who gave look of surprise. He pointed at her, asking.

"Are you serious?"

"What? I don't believe in whatever those are. Except the witch."

"But then again, you thought Dragons weren't real either."

Rose paused before saying.

"That's true, but I never heard of any of those things."

At that, Caden asked.

"Well then, what do you have here?"

Rose gave a quizzical look, before answering.

"Animals, forests, villages, rivers, mountains, and blocks."

At that, Caden plopped down on his bed muttering.

"Gods, what is this place?"

He turned on his side, then was silent. Rose lay down on the bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Then fell asleep.


	9. Nightmares and Directions

_Rose was staring at the motionless body of Jess. A look of unbelievable horror frozen on the cows face. An arrow had pierced through her forehead. Her blue eyes had veen glazed by the fog of death. The eyes blink. Rose lets out a scream and staggers back, tripping herself, but then stands back up and begins running. She runs through the smoke and destruction of her home village! Houses collapsing into the purple burning flame, people screaming and fleeing in terror! Children crying for their mothers and fathers, black himanoid demons erupting burst from the ground! They begin running at horsepower speed and attack defenseless people! Rose continues to run, she runs as fast as her legs would let her! She had to get to the river! That was the only place she could think of! Surely her family was there, waiting for her so they could escape! She suddenly rams into a great black wall._

_The wall opens, and she finds herself staring into the eye of the beast! It's eye as big as her home. She could see her own reflection and saw blood trickling from her forehead! Suddenly, the beast stands on all fours, it camouflaged perfectly by the night sky. It looks down at her, it's mouth slightly open, and as fast as a arrow hits, it lunges at her, giving a sound unheard before!_

_"__**RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

~

aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Rose plopped down on the grass floor, falling on her hind-quarters. She had a nightmare, amd fell right out of bed. Through the door, she saw that it was day. She stood up and wiped some dirt on her already filthy dress. She then remembered who she was sharing the small room with. She looked to the other bed, and found it empty.

The memory of her nightmare was still fresh in her mind. So, she walked out of the small built cottage, and went to the river. Rose knelt down and cupped her hands. And washed her face, draining away her fears. The water was freezing, but felt relieving nonetheless. Once she was done, she looked around. Where did Caden go?

Rose looked up towards the block mountain. And to her surprise, saw that Caden was on the top, looking off into the distance on the other side of the mountain. Rose thought about climbing up to the top. But then remembered she her terrible fear of heights. She wanted to shout up to him, but couldn't find her voice. So, she reluctantly began to climb.

Her palms were sweaty, and she was only three blocks up, as she continued climbing, she thought.

_'What was going to be the next plan of move?"_

Her mind traced back home, as terrifying the situation was. She thought it was amazing how one day she would be washing her clothes, talking to her friend, and making dinner. To now wandering in the wilderness, with a strange looking survivor.

Rose snapped back to reality, and found hersherself on the top. Caden was still staring off in the distance. His eyes never moved though, and stayed on one particular spot. Rose squinted her eyes to the direction he was looking. But the morning sunlight was so very bright, she had to hold her hand up to block it. She saw that Caden didn't seem to notice she was there. So she spoke, trying to use a calm light voice so as not to startle him.

"Good morning Caden."

At once, Caden made a swift motion of spinning around, his arms slightly stretched at her as if preparing an attack. Bit once seeing that it was only Rose, he stood upright again, and muttered.

"Oh, okay."

Rose scratched her arm, not knowing what what to say next. Caden scratched the baxk of his neck. He was the first to speak.

"You, need anything?"

Rose gulped before answering.

"No, I was wondering where you were."

"Hmph."

Was his reply. Rose looked back to the direction he was looking, and asked.

"So, what were you looking at?"

Caden answered, turning back and looking into the distance.

"I was checking the entire perimeter."

Rose nodded, and said.

"Are you hungry?"

He turned to her, with a look of confustion. But before he could say anything, Rose said.

"Come on down, I'll fix something."

At that, she carefully climbed down the block foothill, watching her every step. As soon as she got down, though, she found that Caden was already waiting for her. The two went to the small house, and went inside.

Rose looked in chests to see what she could make, while Caden was retying his black boots. Rose found a bottle of honey and some bread. She found a knife and then cut out a couple of slices, drooled it with rich amber honey that smelled so sweet. She handed Caden a slice, then went to her bed ate her slice.

Caden was finished in two bites, he stood up and addressed her.

"Alright, now we need to plan our next course of action."

Rose nodded, "Right, we need to find a village and get help."

"Hmph, so, do you know any nearby villages if possible?"

At the question, Rose bit her lip and answered.

"I know there there are other villages, I just don't where."

At that, Caden let out a heavy exhale through his nose.

"Okay then, we got a lot to do."

They left the small house, bringing all the supplies, and went to the river. There, they discussed which direction to take. Rose was yge first to speak.

"If we go up the river, we'll find another village."

"Rose, this is a small island, not a continent. We need to pick another direction."

Rose thought. Then an idea popped in her head. She looked in her inventory and found a stick. And then found a wood block. She placed the wood block on the ground and put a smaller bock on top of that. She grabbed ad square leaf from a tree, and stuck it on one end of the stick. She paced it on top of the smaller block, and said.

"I'll spin it, and whatever direction the leaf points I'llwe'll follow."

Caden said nothing, choosing instead to cross his arms patiently.

Rose spun the stick, it apun around and around, like a moth around a candle. Finally, the stick slowed, then stopped. Rose and Caden turned to the direction the leaf was pointing. It was pointing the opposite of the river, beyond tge small built house, over the middle foothill, and across the land.

"Let's go."

Said Caden, already walking in the direction. Rose followed behind, as she did, a thought accured in her mind.

Island?


	10. The Mountain

The two walked, they went past the

built cottage, climbed up and down the middle foothill. They walked through miles of a forest, trees old and twice the average sizes. And now, they were headed towards the great wide open plains.

At the edge of the forest, they finally stopped. Rose took this moment to look behind in the direction they came. The foothills, were far, far away in the distance, it now looked like a tiny hill on the horizon. She took out some water to drink, and then offered another one to Caden, who had put on a cloak.

"Caden what are you doing?"

She asked.

"Disguising"

He answered, pulling the hood over his head.

"It's knida hot, Caden."

At that, Caden glanced his eyes this way and that, as if looking for an answer.

"Well see, people, especially villagers, don't see people like myself too often. In fact, it kinda scares them to see a persom like me. So we kinda hide ourselves."

Rose nodded, thpugh she still didn't understand. And then, she saw the little swirl again. The same strange purple swirls foating like a reverse leaf. But the colors were now different, instead of purple, it was amber. and now the swirls were all around her, making her feel like she was being lifted off her feet, until she collapsed.

"Aw shit!"

Caden rushed to her side, propping her upup and having her lean against one of the large trees.

"Gods, what happened?"

He asked, looking her over, and swatting away the swirls.

"I..."

Rose stammered, she was feeling nauseous, and she was feeling hot. She closed her eyes, hoping it would all go away. And when she opened her eyes, she saw Cadens face just inches from hers.

"Are you okay?"

He asked, standing up, bringing Rose to hers.

"Yeah, thank you, um... That was weird."

Caden gave a curt nod, and said.

"Hmph, let's continue, we still have a ways to go. Come."

And the two set off, walking out of the big forest and into the wide open space. And as they did, Rose struggled to keep up with the burly man under the black cloak. The plains were wide and didn't have any blocks to trip over, only the occasional trees, pools of water, and bushes. There was wildlife as well, there were rabbits scurrying quickly, there were birds chirping and preening in the trees.

Not too much farther, Rose looked back in the direction they were headed, and found that they were headed towards a great mountain. On the top of mountain was caked in snow, and because it was somewhere in the afternoon, the mountain was giving off a welcoming shade that inspired Rose to press forward. The beating late summer sun was on the right side, urging them to the left side of the mountain.

Finally the two reached the side of the mountain, plopping down on some blocks. It was then Caden took a drink, and spashed the rest of the water on his face. Then shaking it off like dog out of water, he then pulled off the cloak and put it away. He looked up towards the mountains and said.

"Alright, let's go take a look, see where we're at."

And then he started climbing his way up. Rose just stared at him in amazement, she struggled to climb, she just stopped and then asked.

"Caden, you're not tired? Lets take a rest, eat, and then see where we should sleep."

At that, Caden stopped, as if suddenly frozenfrozen. He looked down at her, with what looked like dumb disbelief. And then, he slid back down to where she stood and glared at her.

"Rose. I am exhausted, I am fucking furious, because I don't got any idea where the hell we are! And one more thing, I am in charge here, only I can keep us safe. You, listen, to me!"

At that, he abruptly turned away, and continued climbing, as he did


	11. Patch and Peace

He turned away, and continued climbing up. Rose stood there, shocked, and slightly hurt by his words. So, she carefully climbed back down, which only took three blocks. She looked back up and couldn't see him, then turned her head to the direction they came from. The large-tree forest was now small and on the horizon, the foothills were no longer to be seen.

She turned her head back, a lot of thoughts crossed her mind about what Caden said. She didn't mean to hit a nerve or upset him. He probably he a lot more stress than he was showing. He probably missed his friends and family, too, and was anxious to find his way home. But at the same time, who was he to boss her around, and then snap? He may have some experience in fighting and knows how to build, but Rose knew she was her own person.

_'This is how our kind and gracious Lord created me, and all other beings and creatures.'_

And then she thought.

_'Well, I can't let his word get to me anyway. And besides, people have spoken that way to me in the past. Once emotional scars are now just distant memories. But I am getting tired of it, though."_

Just then Rose bumped into something. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, and found she walked right into a tree. She realized that she had been walking. Rose took a few steps back, and found that it wasn't just one tree. There was a whole group of trees, not a forest, but it was thick and it stretched from one part of the mountain to the next mountain that was right close.

And that was when she heard the noise, the sound of something heavy, something fast and in the many. And so, Rose walked into the strange forest. And once she came to the other side, she was greeted by a surprising sight.

A lake, wide, deep, and sparkling. The source of the sound came from a waterfall from the mountain. And there were flowers, flowers everywhere. Of all shapes and sizes and different sweet aromas. She found herself standing in a bed of flowers. She heard a different sound, and looked a across the lake, and found, horses. Yes, she counted and found there were seven. All in different colors of white, grey, brown, and black.

It was truly an amazing sight, and suddenly all of her stress and worries have left. To where, she didn't know, but it felt so relieving. And then, she heard another sound.

"Rose!"

And then just like that, Rose snapped right back into reality. Caden. She made her way through the trees, and out into the open, she looked aroind for Caden, until she spotted him sitting on a block On the ground.

That was when she saw the blood, blood dripping from his hands that was covering his nose. At the sight of it, Rose ran right to him.

"Oh my God Caden what's wrong?"

"Uh-"

Caden stumbled on his words, Rose took him by the arm, and then brought him through the trees and had him sit on his knees next to the lake. Rose took out a cloth, soaked it with the lake water, and looked to Caden.

"Okay, where is it?"

Slowly, Caden put his hands down, revealing a blood covered, bleeding nose. Rose carefully put the cloth on his nose, and when it was covered mostly in blood, she'd soak it in water and continue cleaning his nose. As she did, Caden tried to speak.

"I dink I boke by dose."

Once Rose cleansed Cadens nose, she took the cloth and used it to clean his hands. She took out another cloth for Caden to clog his nose and stop the bleeding, but Caden gently took it, saying.

"Net be date dat."

And then Caden turned his head and blew into it. He turned and said.

"There, better."

"Caden, what happened?"

Caden looked surprised and embarrassed at the question.

"Kinda stupid, while I was up there, there was a Llama. And i was behind it, I spooked it, and it kicked me in the face."

"Oh goodness."

"Yeah, listen, Rose. Um... I want to apologize for my outburst, I didn't reallt mean to say those things."

"That's okay, Caden. I know you didn't mean it. Dont worry."

"And uh... I wanted to say, thank you. You know, for fimding me, and saving me."

At that, Rose blushed.

"Of course. No problem."


	12. Getting Along

An hour later after the nose bleed accident, it turned nighttime. The pitch black night filled with many bright stars, and ghen there was the moon. In the shape of a squircle, half empty, and shone brighter than torches. Some of the horses on the other side of the lake laid down to rest, while some stood.

Rose and Caden decided to make camp near the lake. Caden set up a campfire and Rose placed their sleeping mats. They were in a clearing between the grove of oak trees and the still sparkling lake, right next to the mountain. And after they aye their meal of fish and potatoes, Rose though it would be best to go right to bed. She went under a blanket and layed down on the sleeping mat. She looked up to Caden who sat on a block, writing on papers.

"Goodnight Caden, sleep well."

Caden looked up from the papers to her, and said.

"Goodnight."

Rose turned and fell fast asleep.

_Rose sat sat right back up, gapsing for breath. She hadn't slept for long, when she felt a sudden burst of anxiety in her chest. From what though? She turned and found that yge fire fire was out, and the moon was the only light. But Rose knew something was wrong, where's Caden? He wasn't on hos sleeping mat, nor on the block. She stood up and looked around, she looked across the lake, and saw the horses, all were standing, panicked, some ran off. But the ones who stayed whinnied and whined, pounding their forelimbs on the ground, and then they sped off._

_**"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."**_

_She heard the sound of a great rumblin, like ten earthquakes in one, or the mountains crumbling. She spun around, and saw a great figure in the trees. Something large, with purple eyes, giving a hateful stare. Rose stumbled back, almost trippinupherself. She saw something long, and big above the trees, it almost looked like a tentacle. Suddenly, with one with swipe, the tentacle swung and smashed the trees down, right to the stump. Like axe upon wood. And she saw what caused the damage. It was the Great Black Dragon. And it wanted her!_

_**"Roooooaaaaaaahhh!"**_

_The beast lunged it's head forward with lightning speed, but Rose dodgeed, and fell right into the lake!_

"Aaaaaah!"

Rose sat right up, panting.

"What's going on?!"

Caden asked urgently, jumping from the cube to his feet.

Rose looked around her, the trees hadn't been destroyed, and the horses were still across the lake. The fire was gone, showing that it had been a long while. Rose let out a sigh, and said.

"I'm sorry, i just had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

Asked Caden, with a look of surprise. Rose didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't. Just wanted to see if you were okay."

Rose felt her face heat up, she spoke.

"I'm glad your here Caden."

Caden gave a quizzical look.

"Hm?"

Rose realized what she said.

"Um... I mean, thank you for sticking by me."

"Oh,"

Caden shrugged.

"Yeah, well... It's better than being alone."

"Goodnight Caden."

"Hmph."

Rose layed back down, and tried falling back asleep.

The rest of the night, she dreamed of nothing.


	13. Kidnapped!

Rose dreamt of nothing, and before she knew it, she squinted her eyes open. And found that the darkness around her had lit up slightly from the barely rising sun.

_'Ugh, I'm still tired, just a little more time.'_

She closed her eyes again, hoping to catch some more sleep. To her, it was kinda funny, even now. As kid she never wanted to take naps or go to bed. But now to her it was like.

_'Ah yes naps!'_

And as she drifted off back to sleep, she heard the sound of rustling in the grass and trees. The small place next to the lake was filled with wildlife, more than horses. Birds of many beautiful colors lived among the trees also-

Something big covered her mouth! Her eyes shot open, suddenly she was being lifted off the ground and carried away all at once! It happened so quickly that she didn't get to scream or see what it was that got her! But now that she was being taken away, Rose saw what was happening around her, she was taken through the grove and out to the open. She did her best to see what it was that-it was a Villager?! Yes! She was being carried over the shoulder of a Villager against her own will. But where was Caden? Rose tried to shout.

"L-let go..."

She was surprised to hear her voice coming out so tired and weak. But Rose did feel her body working up. As best she could, she tried scratching and kicking, but before she knew it, the village had turned a corner of the mountain and stopped. The Villager placed her down in front of him, she took the moment to run but the person just wrapped an arm around her waist one over her mouth as she cried.

"What-Let me go-!"

"No-no shh-sh-sh-sh-sh-it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

The Villager was saying, but Rose kept kicking and writhing to get free. She managed to hind kick the Villager in the shin and broke free! But she only took a few steps before the Villager covered her mouth with hands and muffled her screams.

"Wait-wait calm down!"

He released one hand and used the other to cover her mouth, he cornered her between himself and two stacked blocks. He pulled out a vile and popped it open with his thumb. Still covering her mouth, he put the vile under her nose, and let the scent do the work. The strong scent of vinella both relaxed and overwhelm her, she saw her vision darkening, the last thing she saw, was the wode open plains, and the larfe forest in the distance. And the rather soothing voice of the Villager.

"Breathe, breathe Shh-shhh."

~

_Rose found herself stranded, on the endless wide open land. There was only grass, no bushes, no trees, no mountains, and no life in sight. Then, before her very eyes, the blue sky changed colors. First from light to deep orange, then to blood crimson red, and finally, pitch black. And before her eyes, stars began to light up the sky. Some were large and some were small. But Rose noticed something, the stars were bright purple. Suddenly, some of the stars shifted, she saw two large stars in particular. It was as if they were looking at her, suddenly, they shifted, and each of the two had big black slits in the middle, they were eyes! Rose took a step back and saw the blackness of the night shift as well. It was crawling like a spider on the ceiling, and then one side, as if it night sky was a wall. Suddenly, like a blot of ink, some of the darkness fell on the ground. To her horror, it began moving, then shifting, and then took shape of the black dragon! It toward over her like a mountain, it's purple raging eyes glaring at her, unblinking. Rose's mouth was slightly agape, she didn't know what to do, there was nowhere to run and no way she could hide or defend herself. The beast lowered it's head, growling, she could hear and feel the terrifying sound._

_That's when it happened. Somewhere, deep in Rose's heart, hidden under the tissue, tge emotional scars and pounding fear, she felt it. A sudden wave of unimaginable anger, like a volcano finally bursting. She felt her breathing get warm, and she shouted._

_"Leave me ALONE!"_

_The dragon stumbled back, as if it was shocked, Rose then said._

_"Get away FROM ME!"_

_And to her surprise, the beast just lowered it's head, as if in a bow. And then Rose felt no fear, no anger. Only power, and pride. _


	14. Kidnapper Or Rescuer?

Rose opened her eyes, what a weird dream. At least it wasn't terrifying like the other two.

_'Wait a minute, where am I?!'_

And then it came back to her, she was kidnapped! She looked to see what she was lying on. A blue bed. But where was the Villager?

_'What if he's hostle, and might hurt me? Where's Caden?'_

Thats when Rose decided that it was best not to stay put. She needed to find a way out, andshe needed to find Caden, to see if he was okay. She sat up from the bed and looked around. She found herself in a small room, there was the bed she was laying on, a double chest in one of the corners, another chest, four cube windows on each four walls, table and chair, and a door. She stood out of bed and made her way to the door, she opened it and walked outside. Due to where the sun was and the still cool air, it was still early, possibly around nine.

She looked around her and saw a fence surrounded the the house. The area inside the fencfence was still spacious, she glanced to the left and found some pots with plants. She only took a few steps when she saw him.

The Villager stood about nine earth blocks away. His back was turned to her, he seemed to be tying a rope. That's when Rose spotted the gate. It was ten earth blocks away, but if she timed it right, she could make her way out the gate. And hopefully he wouldn't reach her.

She turned her attention back to the Villager, who was now standing just a few feet from her. Watching her. He spoke, in a casual calm voice.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I was getting worried."

At that Rose jumped back, startled. The Villager put his hands up, as if in defense.

"Whoa, it's okay, it's alright."

He said, he carefully took a step closer and spoke.

"It's alright, you're safe now. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Rose couldn't find any words to speak. She could only blink, trying to find words in her baffled mind.

_'He's a good Villager? Why did he kidnap me? What of Caden_?'

She managed to find her voice.

"I... I don't understand."

At that, the Villager gave a confused look, his almost nervous smile turned into a dumbfound frown, and his green eyes showed concern. He cleared his throat.

"Um, sorry. Would you like to come in?"

At that, Rose was skeptical.

"Why not out here?" She asked.

"Because we're not out of the grey yet."

He answered, opening his front door, ushering her inside. Once back inside the cottage, he offered her a seat at the table. The two sat down, and Rose was feeling a mix confusion and fear. As a distraction, she looked out the window on her left side. And noticed the house was right up against a foothill. The Villager spoke.

"Alright, now, if you're up to it, can you explain what happened?"

At that, Rose felt releived, but still skeptical.

"O-Okay there's how it all started: I lived in the Paso Visa vvillage. About, probably six days ago. We were attacked by some unknown intruder..."

She didn't want to mention the dragon attack, fearing the villager might think her crazy.

"... I hit in the bunker, but my family..."

She felt tears build, but she nlinked them away and continued.

"I can only hope that they made it out okay... I went out searching for anyone, only to find everything was burnt down. But found a survivor. His name is Caden, ge and his unti came to help. But it was a failed mission. Caden and I have been traveling in search for help. Trying to find another village, he wants to return to his unit, and I need to find my family."

The Villager stared, wide eyed, it was as if she offended him. He spoke.

"You... You mean, the... Uh... You don't... Hm?"

Next thing Rose knew, the Villager had stood up, and started pacing around the house. One hand was crossed behind his back, with the other, he stroked his chin. His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. For a moment, he stopped and looked to her and asked.

"So, the grey guy was, Caden. You mean... You don't kbow?"

Rose was more yhan confused, and now, with the feeling of fear gone. She stood up and said.

"Look, we're just trying to find help. Not looking for trouble. Now, wgo are the you, and why on Gods Green Earth did you kidnap me?"

At that, the Villager stopped pacing and looked to her an embarrassed look.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. The names Dusty."


	15. Meet Llamita

After Rose and Dusty had properly introduced themselves, Rose continued telling the details of her journey. Once she finished, she continued questioning Dusty.

"Why did you kidnap me? I mean, what's going on?"

To her question, Dusty kept giving the same confused look. He answered.

"You, really don't know? I always thought everyone knew what an Illager was."

To that, Rose coughed.

"Uhuh-What?"

Dusty scratched his chin in thought.

"What was he wearing?"

Rose, who was beginning to get frustrated, answered, in a calm voice.

"Dark grey coat, silver buttons. Folded neck collar."

"Does he have an Axe- oh wait you told me already."

Rose stood up, she needed to find Caden, and she needed answers.

"Well if your finished, I'll be on my way. I have a ways to go to find my family."

At that Dusty held up his hands.

"Oh no no wait don't go, it's too dangerous for a lady such as yourself."

Rose folded her arms, not amsued. Dusty continued.

"I don't mean it like that of course. I mean, I can help you. There's a village not far from here, I'll be happy to ttake you there and do the best I can to help you reunite with your family."

At the mention of her family, Rose sat back down and pulled out the part burnt photo of her family. She could feel tears form in her eyes. As each day went by, she realized how much she missed them.

As a sort of distraction, she placed the photo on the table and look away. Fearing she would cry.

"Hey,"

Dusty sat in the chair across from her.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry. They've certainly made it out alright. And we'll fond them."

He put one hand up in the air and the other hand to his chest.

"I swear, as an Agent of the World Protectors, I will see it as my mission to get you to your family."

Rose sropped crying and stared amazed, feeling slightly better.

"Thank you Dusty. Wait, what is World Protectors?"

Now it was Dustys turn to look surprised.

"Whoa, you don't know?"

He cleared his throat. "Well then, I'll tell you. Later, because it's a long story. As a matter of fact I'll tell when I take you to the Village."

"But what about Caden?"

Rose asked, Dustys brightened face turned embarrassed. He raised a finger, and stuttered.

"A-about that, uh. There's something else I should tell you. Um..."

He then looked out one of the windows.

"Hey, why not you join me and meet Llamita?"

Rose stood and asked, "Llamiat?"

"Yeah, She's a Llama, she lives around here. Come and meet her."

Rose was about to follow, but remembered the family picture. She picked it up. Staring at the photo and felt the tears threatening again.

Dusty turned, and said, in a lower.

"Don't worry, like I said, we'll find them. I swear it."

Rose gave off a small smile, knowing that it was best to look on the bright side.

The two walked outside, and standing right on the right side of the wooden fence was a Llama. With fur all white as snow, and eyes was blue as a diamond.

"Rose, meet Llamita, Llamita, Rose."

Llamita snorted in Dustys face.

"Oh sorry, Llamita, Queen of the mountain. I mean."

Rose gave small bow, which made Dusty laugh. But as she stood, Llamita was now pounding her hoof on the ground, and gave a frightful cry. And Rose felt why. A hot pink swirl came into her vision, and the next think she knew, she dropped. Luckily, Dusty, who was standing beside her, had caught her. Rose' vision was now a blurry blue hue and the occasional hot pink. She would have thought it was a pretty combo had she not felt like she about to vomit.

And then, everything went black.


	16. The Hidden Trap Door

Rose groggily felt herself awake, she had woke up to the sound of footsteps and mumbling. Blinking open one eye, she saw that it was Dusty pacing back and forth, with one arm crossed behind his back. With his other arm, he used to hold up a book in front of him. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration. She sat up in bed, rubbing the back of her neck, which felt very uncomfortable, making her realize that she slept weird.

When Rose turned to face Dusty, he was already inches from her. He crouched down slightly to her eye level, and spoke.

"Rose, how do you feel?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. And she found that her mouth was dry, and she was feeling thirsty.

"Rose?" Asked Dusty, his face full of concern. Rose swallowed hard before she attempted to speak again.

"Dusty? What happened?" Her voice came out in a light whisper.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out."

Was Dustys answer, he continued.

"I've seen things like that happen before, but not without reason. In my books it shows that such damage comes from poisonous potions. And how to remove those effects. "

He stood up again and started pacing slowly around.

"But your poison effect came out of nowhere. It came in a couple of colors, pink and blue, and even started showing in shapes of triangle, too."

At that, Roses blood ran cold. "What?" She mouthed.

Dusty turned back to her.

"Are you okay Rose?"

To answer his question, she put a hand to her throat. It took a moment for Dusty to understand.

"O-oh, your thirsty, uh..."

He began rumaging through a couple of chests that lay in the corner. He mumbled under his breath, but just enough for her to hear.

"Oh of course I don't got any."

He closed both chests and turn to her saying.

"Um Rose, I'm really sorry. I don't have any water or milk. Uh, so here's what I'm going to do. I'll head to the waterfall and get a couple of gallon fulls. But as for you..."

He went across the room where the table and chairs were. He crouched down under the table, and to Roses surprise, lifted up a hidden trap door.

"You best stay in here, where it's most safe."

He stood up and made his way towers her, and helped her out of bed and across the room and through the trap door. Before he closed it, he said.

"I'll be back, won't be long."

And with that, he closed the trap door. Rose heard him walking upstairs and heard the door closed. Rose turned around and sighed, this whole entire situation was confusing. She didn't understand much from this situation. Being kidnapped by some harmless Villager. And her sudden strange sickness. But there were two things she did understand: Her sickness is starting to happen more frequently, and it is spreading throughout her, getting stronger. And that Dusty knew something that she didn't, something that he was hiding from her.

It was then that Rose looked around the space within the trap door. Besides the stairs that led up to the main floor, it was pitch black in the space she stood in. And that was when she remembered her inventory. Quickly, she opened it and scanned through, she found two chests.The first one, she found wools, sticks, types of wood and planks, and dirts. The second chest, glass, bowls, empty bottles...Torches! Fast as she scannes the chest did she exit her inventory, remembering an old wives tale saying that if you spend too much time in your inventory, you camnot come back.

She held the torch in her left dominate hand. The torch lit on it's own, and Rose was met with an unexpected turn of events.


	17. Disturbing Maps and Flying Arrows

After the torch lit, Rose found herself in a whole new room. There was a stove, six chests, a table with multiple potions, bowls and cups. There were shelves aligned with books. Right behind her was a fireplace, and far across the room, was this strange looking arch made up of strange stone. It didn't lead anywhere, just a blank brick wall.

Near that was another table, and on that table was stacks of books, and papers, something else on the table glinted in the torch light, peeking Roses growing interest. She walked closer and found it was a compass. It was silver and had red arrows in the middle. Underneath the compass was a large map, at first it looked like a table cloth, for it was as wide as the top of the table. Rose looked closer and found the prints of various other islands, all with beautifully marked names of those places. Firehorn, Kingdom sky, and much more. But strangely, there were ink markings that scratched some of the places. With quickly scribled marks on some of them. Most of all, there was a large hand writing at the top of the page that said:

**_Where lies the Devils book?!_**

At that Rose took a few steps back. A sudden wave of fear rushed through her, and she could feel her adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her anxiety was flaring and she didn't know how to control it. Rose ran! She rushed up the steps, threw the trap door open, crawled out like a frightened rabbit, burst through the door and ran! She flung the gate open, as she ran trying to gain speed, she spotted a grove of trees and ran towards it. She realized that it was now nighttime, the half moon shpwn high in the sky. Rose kust lept running. As she did she thought.

_'Can Dusty truly be trusted?! What is he hiding?! Why did he kidnap me?! Where is Caden?! What am-'_

Rose was suddenly grabbed from behind! The figure put it's hand over her mouth, and wrapped an arm around her midsection, pinning her arms to her sides. Rose shrieked and kicked, trying her best to break free but to little use. The figure dragged her behind a tree, and it was then that it spoke.

"Shh! Quiet-quiet! It's okay it's alright!"

Rose recognized the voice and slowed down her struggling, also trying to control her breathing. The person let go and Rose turned around to face him. Sure enough, it was Caden.

"Caden! Thank God it's you!" She exclaimed, Caden put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Rose where were you?" There was sterness in his voice as much as there was on his face. It made Rose feel nervous.

"I was taken by aVillager, he wasn't trying to hurt me! He left to get water, but his basement is..."

She couldn't find the words to describe what she saw. Dark science? Evil ritual? Caden snapped her out of her qiuck thoughts.

"Forget about it, we need to get going. Come."

He grabbed her arm, and began in a slow jog, dodging low cube tree leaves. Suddenly, something fast whipped past them! Leaving a open tear on the right shoulder of Cadens jacket, causing an open cut in Cadens skin. The two stopped and turned around, and found that it was Dusty. Holding and streching his bow, arrow at the ready.

"Illager!" He shouted, his voice sounded both nervous, but powerful at the same time.

"Take your hands off her! Take them off!"

In a swift motion, Caden wrapped his arm around Rose again, and with his other hand, he put on her neck in a sort of choking position. For Rose, none of it hurt, it was all a gentle touch. But it must have looked like a death threat to Dusty, because he lowered his bow slightly, with a look pf shock and horror on his face. He gained back his serious composure, raising his bow and arrow, aiming at Caden.

"Don't you dare hurt her! Let her go!"

"Or what?"

Asked Caden, his light grip slightly getting tighter.

"If you try to shoot, you might end up hitting her!"

"Don't test me Illager! I'm the best aimer in these parts!"

"Is that so? Where were you trying to target? The tree? You pierced it real deep!"

"This time the arrow will pierce through your head!"

"Try me Pig-mud! You'll end up hitting her instead!"

Dusty let lose of the arrow, it flew through the air right towards it's target, Caden swiftly cocked his head to the left, and the arrow sliced him on the side of his neck, leaving another cut.

All this commotion was flaring Roses anxiety through the roof, but suddenly, there was a great white flash, then everything went black. And only silence followed.

But Rose was trying hard to consetrate, she lay on the ground, her vision getting blury. She managed to keep her eyes barely open, she saw Dustys face filled with horror, shouting something she couldn't hear through the ringing in her ears. And the concerned face Caden showed, as he tried to shake her awake.

Then everything darkened back into the void.


	18. Demanding an Explanation

_Little Rose was fast asleep in her small bedroom. It was a one bedroom one bathroom home. Little Rose woke up to the sound_ _of her parents shouting and fighting. She pulled her blankets over her head hoping to drown out the yelling. Andt hen the yelling stopped, and a familiar voice wailed._

_"We'll never be happy again."_

Rose opened her eyes, and found herself back in Dustys house. She saw that Caden and Dusty were sitting rather uncomfortably across from each other at the table. She could hear them speaking to one another. The first voice she heard was Cadens.

"As soon as she wakes up, we're leaving."

Dustys voice, who sounded as serious as she heard before her blackout.

"No, Rose can't go, not in her condition. Whatever is wrong with her, it's bad. From what you've told me, it's now starting to get worse, and it's only going to escalate."

Caden sighed, then said. "Fine, fine. So what do you propose we do then?"

There was a pause before Dusty answered.

"I'm not sure, but I'll figure something out. But until then, I don't suggest you start explaining yourself, Illager."

"So long as you don't fly another arrow at me, I'll talk... Me and my unit were sent here, our focus was the Camper Village."

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Dusty, "It was you! You and your messed up clan! You destroyed the village! What are your plans with Rose, you are your intentions with her?!"

At that, Rose found herself springing out of bed and running up to a surprised Dusty.

"You leave him alone! He's trying to help!"

Both Dusty and Caden shared the same look of surprise. Dusty spoke, in calmer voice.

"Rose take it easy, it's okay. But Caden is not who you think he is."

"Neither are you, " Rose said, in a low dangerous voice she never knew she had.

"I saw what was in the basement, maps, charts, looking for the Devils Book! And Lord above, you shot Caden!"

She turned to Caden, who was now covering the side of the tear in his jacket. Before she could say anything, Caden spoke.

"You're not well, lie back down."

"Not until I get answers." Rose protested, and she turned to face Dusty.

"Dusty, you seem like a really good person, but I need to know, what is the Dev-!"

Suddenly put his hand over her mouth. To which Caden responded by slapping the hand harshly away.

"Get your fucking hand off her!" He shouted.

Dusty shook his hand that Caden hit, like he was playing an invisible Psaltery crazily. He looled at both Caden and Rose, and whispered.

"I don't think it's important, for your situation, anyway. And I think you should sit down, you shouldn't be getting worked up."

Rose was having none of it. Despite feeling embarrassed yelling at both men. She continued.

"Dusty, I mean it. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to rest under the same roof with someone who has interests in the Devil's Bible."

At that, Dusty looked at her. His eyes glaring almost harshly. After a long moment, he sighed.

"Very well then, if it will make you feel better, I'll show you."

Dusty led Rose down into the basement, Caden skeptically following behind. Dusty lit up some torches in the room, as he did. He explained.

"I only call it the Devils book, because it is a shadow of the peace book."

He turned to both of them and asked.

"Have either of you heard a book called, the Chinozzue?"

Caden spoke up. "The book of all good? What of it?"

Dusty glared at Caden, and said. "I suspected you know of the book? Beings the fact that your kind tried to steal it at one point."

Caden gritted his teeth and was about say something when Rose asked.

"What is going on? What is this 'Chinozzue?' "

Dusty sighed, and answered.

"Well, get ready because you're about to find out."


	19. Unwritten History

Rose, Dusty, and Caden all sat on the gravel floor. Dusty began to explain history that Rose was never taught of.

"Countless thousands of years ago, during the Earth Wars. Right after the Good Masked King was forced to destroy his corrupt brother, The Green. He realized, after his many years of grief, that he had to bare protecting his people and his country alone. Thus, after much Prayer, he called upon the many Kings and Queens for what was called a 'Jewel Meeting'. All the Great Leaders discussed matters of wars in far off places and new worlds of large lands. They discussed a rising war between Mortals, and... unknown beings. The Great Masked King had asked they all work together and solve a solution. For all the different wars and strange blights were destroying the land and it's creatures at an alarming rate. And so, all the leaders brought all of their knowledge, all their power, and plead the their creators for guidance. And in two years, all bind into one book. Chinozzue. The World of Peace."

"It was said that the book had magical abilities, like it was, in some way, alive. And as soon as it was formed, the lands were saved, no one knows how, as it was never recorded. But it saved lif as we know it, in the nick of time. Countless known islands were destroyed, by either fire, water, or war. countless millions of lives were tragicly lost. It was not only Villagers, all man, women, and children who suffered. But animals and plant life as well. Thousands upon thousands of creatures and plant life were lost as well. The only creatures who survived the Great Death, were the fish, birds, squids, llamas, rabbits sheeps, horses, chickens, pigs, donkey's, spiders, and wolves. And only some trees and flowers. Thankfully, life is starting again, and more animals will be joining the world once more."

"And the evil that had started all the destruction was vanquished in less than three days. The world was saved. The Masked King and all the Great Leaders had formed an alliance, protecting everyone and everything. All, was well.

That was until one day... Something happened.

New creatures emerged. Not like the creatures before the Great Death. Something else, something almost hard to describe. Wolf-like beasts with wings, they were, yes, Dragons. Only these strange beasts, like the wolf, could be tamed and raised. If wild, they can be hostile. The Masked King himself had raised one from a mere hatchling."

"However one of the Great leaders, a King from the North, had claimed he had a terrible vision. He dreamed of the Chinozzue, only it's written words scribbled twisted, and the entire worlds, everything life has ever known, turned to black. The North King had told the Masked King the vision, and the Masked King assured him they will be prepared when the time came. But the King of the North was not easily calmed, And after much meditation, he had a plan.

In secret, he gathered all the Wizards from each of the Great Leaders Kingdoms, and together, they writen all of their knowledge into a different book, the Sigrunema.

Years passed, and then, hell broke loose. There are not much details on the subject, the part of the next War differs from my research. It is said that Hellish beings crawled from the most hottest places far, far deep in the Earth. Or came from flying rocks, or were summoned by dark most powerful wizards. Whatever it was, one thing that all versions agree on. It came without warning, Villages were attacked, people panicked, and before the Great Leaders could react. The North King that foretold the visions, stood forth with the Sigrunema, its powers much similar to the Chinozzue, but with dark intentions. The King resited the Book, and much to every creatures disbelief. He had an army, but this was no army. Whatever magic was in the book, it had summoned the skeletons of the deceased to rise from their graves, armed with bows at the ready. Ordered Spiders to crawl out of their cave homes, and corrupt and enslave wolves. People were twisted and stretched, all skins black, and hell fire eminating from their eyes, recently deceased rose as commanded as well. And once good Villagers, turned cold as stone, heart broken, and hateful minded, axes and crossbows armed, some dragons fell victim as well. And then a new species of creation arose, as tall as man, as green as greed, four limbs, and ready to burst, literally. All forced to do as the King commanded. The Hell beings were destroyed by the Army.

And the evil Army turned against us, they turned against their King, and then, all life. With a a last effort, the Masked King, with the Chinozzue, fought back. And everything went dark."


	20. Only Time Will Tell

As soon as Dusty finished telling the forbidden story, all was silent. The only sound Rose could hear was their breathing, and her own heart pounding. Dusty scratched the back of his neck, and was about to say something when Caden spoke.

"I... Is it true?"

Rose turned to him, and saw Caden, starring wide eyed at Dusty. Who nodded and answered.

"After me and the team had constructed research, and dug up many hidden and disturbing, things. Yes."

Caden spoke in a low, almost light voice. Looking at his hands, as if he never knew he had them.

"I... Never knew. I was told a far different story."

Dusty sighed, and said. "No one was ever meant to know, no teacher knows the story, only tells what they were instructed."

Rose spoke up next, "How long has it been since, the Wars?"

Dusty looked to her, his eyes wide and sad. He shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, but judging by what we were managed to dig up, it's been far longer than centuries. Older than we even realize."

Rose could feel her heart beat faster, her fear building up, too. Caden asked, in a demanding tone.

"Why are you telling us this?"

Dusty sighed, and answered, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Because I want to help you both. And yes you too. I especially want to help Rose with her, uh, health situation. But also..."

Dusty sat on one knee, and rested one arm with the other. And he spoke in such a serious voice, Rose almost didn't see him as Dusty.

"It's happening again. Darkness is slowly, ever so slowly, spreading all throughout the world. Strange occurances have been happening, some of the animals have been having strange behavior other than their usual. And mabey, just mabey, we can help one another."

Caden scoffed, "Why would we ever want to help you? We're just trying to get home."

Dusty sighed, "Well, look. I met you both by... Accident. And I understand you wanna go home. But with the, situation that is at hand. And how it's escalated, you probably won't be able to make it home."

Caden glared at Dusty. "There is no way we're working with you, we have enough to worry about."

Dusty returned the glare, and said. "I'm not asking for trouble, 'Illager'."

Caden let out an angered, "Hmph!"

Then spoke through clenched teeth.

"Remember your place, Villager. You are lower."

It was then that Rose spoke. "Um, hello? I'm still here. Don't I get to say something?"

Both men broke their hateful stares to look at her in confusion. Rose cleared her throat and spoke.

"Uh, thanks, Dusty, for telling us that really messed up story. And we appreciate that you want to help us. But if it's too much trouble, you can just point us to a direction of a Village, and we can go."

Dusty sighed and sayed, "Rose, I don't just want to help, I need to help. For one... I lost contact with other Villages, including my... Uh, workplace. And I don't know the direction to wherever the next Village is-"

"Perfect." Grunted Caden. Rose thought on this a moment. And finally she said.

"What if I tried the sword thing again?"

"What?" Both men asked in unison.

"I tried this sword idea a couple of days ago. And it led us here. If we try it again in the morning, we'll set out in the direction again."

Dusty cupped his own chin in his hand in deep thought.

"I, don't know Rose. Sounds almost risky, and I've seen things."

Then Dusty and Caden exchanges looks, not one of anger. But one of confusion, Caden just shrugged, and Dusty scratched his head. Finally, he said.

"We'll think about it. For now, let's just turn in for the night."

"Wait," Said Rose, looking skeptically at Dusty. "I thought you said there's a Village nearby?"

Dusty scratched his arm, answering. "I did, until I lost the singal. Now I don't have a clue."

Rose sighed, ,"Well, looks like it's getting real late."

The three made their way up stairs, Dusty insisted that Rose sleep in the bed, while he and Caden slept on mats on the floor. Originally, he was going to have Caden sleep on the wooden floor. But Rose asked him to give Caden a mat. Then, all was still and dark.

As Caden and Dusty slept and snored away. Rose sat up in bed. She wanted to go to sleep, and wake up bright and early in the morning. But she couldn't bring herself to lay down. Their was so many thoughts clouding her mind. She stared out the window, looking at the wide open grassy plains, and the quarter moon that sat high in the sky. The disturbing history put so many terrifying and unholy pictures in her head. There were also those nightmares that she keeps having, always making her heart thump like a charging wolf. And then their was the thought of her family. With each passing day, the more worried she was. Was her family alright? Were they looking for her, too? Only time will tell. Rose lay down in bed, she closed her eyes, and her mind went blank.


	21. We're Outta Here

The next morning, Rose woke up to the comforting sunlight showing through the window. She rolled on her back, and let the sunlight warm her up. She was feeling at peace. No nightmares. Not waking up scared or confused. But now one thing remained, What were they going to do? Where were they going to go? Suddenly, Rose heard distant shouting. She sat up, and listened closely. The first voice she heard, belonged to Dusty.

"What in Gods name are you doing?"

The next voice belonged to none other than Caden.

"Making me an axe."

"Why? So you can chop us to pieces?"

"No, but if you continue to piss me off, Villager. I will."

"What is it with you savages and axes?"

"Battalion, Instinct, Rank, Tradition. "

"Well don't get any ideas. Especially not to Rose."

"Those aren't my intentions, to her at least."

"Tell me something Illager, because I'm curious. Why are you with-"

Suddenly, there was quiet. And it put Rose off, wondering why the silence. Then suddenly, through the door, burst Caden and Dusty.

"Nope." Said Caden, rushing inside. Dusty came right behind, saying.

"Well, we're outta here."

Rose stood stood right out of bed. "What's going on?" She asked.

Dusty ran down into the basement, Caden answered.

"Flocks of birds just flew right over the mountain and fled far as fast as a fang-"

He stopped himself and continued.

"And the herd of horses we saw yesterday all ran off too."

"And that's not all," Said Dusty as he came right back up from the basement.

"The waterfall stopped running. We need to go, now. I got everything packed."

Rose looked all more surprised. "That's real fast."

Suddenly, Caden grabbed her by the arm and led her outside, Dusty following close behind.

"Where do we go now?"

Caden asked as they walked through the gate. Dusty answered looking back at his home, and the mountains. Then looked back in the opposite direction, straight forward.

"We keep going straight."

And just like that, the trio walked into the the plains. The plains was wide open with no cover. No out placed earth blocks. Nothing else in sight as far as the eye could see.

They continued walking, and the day went on slowly. As they did, Rose heard Dusty and Caden have dangerous conversations. Why they argued, Rose could only guess it was because the misunderstood kidnapping. Dusty thought Caden kidnapped her, and Caden was upset because Dusty did kidnap her, but only because he thought she was in danger. But for some reason, Dusty kept addressing Caden as, Illager, Grey-skin, and Savage. Caden sometimes addressed Dusty as, Low species, Villager, Runner, and even, Weak. Before Rose even realized, it was somewhere around noon, Dusty and Caden were speaking almost aggressively to one another.

"Face it Big nose, we're lost."

Said Caden, his fists clenched. Dusty replied, frustrated.

"Heh, you're one to talk. And I may not know where we're headed, but I'd rather head somewhere else than stay back there."

"Oh Gods and Death you're more weird than all the other scared Villagers."

"I'm not like the other Villagers."

"Hmph yeah you're even worse."

Suddenly, in a flash, Dusty pulled out a shovel and swung it at Caden, but it stopped mere inches from making contact with his face. Dusty growled.

"Don't test me, you humanoid bastard, or I'll see to it-"

"Stop it!"

Rose shouted, she turned angrily towards the two of them.

"Stop fighting! We're trying to find help, not kill each other! I don't know what it is you two have against each other, but I need it to stop, or none of us will see another person again!"

Tears were pouring out of her eyes now. She continued.

"Please, I can't lose either of you right now! Just-!"

Stars began filling her vision, suddenly, everything felt numb and stiff, and then, her legs gave out. She collapsed, and suddenly she felt this incredible pain in her head. It felt as if someone hit her head with a gravel block. She couldn't focus on that now, she couldnt breathe! But her throat wasn't closed, and nothing was clogging her lungs.

Dusty dropped the shovel and rushed to her, Caden ran to ger as well. Both were shouting but she couldn't hear anything through the ringing in her ears. Caden was placing her on her back, but she couldn't feel anything, except the cold of the blackness that was surrounding her.


	22. Fresh Air

Roses head felt like it was being poked by a cactus. Her body felt hot, and her head was spinning. She felt the need to open her eyes, when she did, all she could see was a swirling blur of white and black. And then, the black and white started to fade into color. And she realized she was looking up at the now deep orange sky. And the shadows faded into the colors and shapes of Dusty and Caden. Both looking down at her.

"I think she's coming around."

Said Dusty, helping her sit up. Rose looked around and found that they were now surrounded by trees. But there were only so few of them, all spread out in the new area. Nothing else was in sight for miles. It made Rose still feel like she was in the wide open.

"Rose?"

Caden looked her over, and Rose found herself leaning against a tree.

"Where are we?"

Rise asked, she looked to Caden who just shrugged. Dusty was pulling out a block. But it was a block that Rose never heard or seen before. It was a deep red, almost brown color. And it had these strange dials with numbers. When Dusty pressed on one, it gave out a high pitched ring that hurt both hers and Cadens ears.

"What in the name of Ekoh is that?!"

Caden asked, coverimg his ears. Dusty turned the block thing off. The block looked somewhat familiar to Rose.

"Radio, I'm trying to get a signal. So far its not going well."

Said Dusty, putting the block away, he turned to Rose and asked.

"How are you feeling?"

Rose answered, "I feel a lot better. How bad did it look?"

Dusty sucked in his breath through his clenched teeth, and answered.

"It was both unusual and terrifying."

Caden then said. "We thought you were having seizure, only the swirls and smoke were coming out."

Dusty commented, "It wasn't just swirls, it was also in shapes of triangles and circles. With this deep orange color."

He then asked, "What was it like? How is it feeling now?"

Rose sucked in a breath, and explained ad best she could.

"At first it felt like something hit my head real hard. And I lost my breath, though nothing was wrong. And then everything went black."

Dustys eyes furrowed, he focused his eyes to one of the distant trees.

"It's getting worse. If we don't find a Village soon, it'll get even more serious, possibly fatal."

He set his green eyes towards the horizon. The sun was setting. Dusty turned his attention to Rose.

"We best be getting some shut eye. At first light we move."

Dusty put down three mats next to one of the trees. He lay on the one to the far left, and he fell asleep. Soon, Rose and Caden joined, Rose was in the middle.

Both Dusty and Cadens backs were turned on Rose. Rose lay on her back, looking up at the starry sky.

_'Ugh, I really don't want to sleep.'_

She thought to herself, still looking up at the sky. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Minutes passed, and finally Rose just sat up. Carefully, and as quietly as she could, she crawled off the mat, stood up. And took a walk.

She wasn't intent on walking far off. But she has been needing some fresh air and some time to herself. She stopped and leaned against one of the trees. This was getting crazy, for her at least. Her home was gone, her friends and family were missin. She found a soldier, who was trying to defend her home. They've traveled, and met a Villager. And now they're on the road, looking for help, find a Village. Rose hoped that her family was out there, and her close friend, T. If they were out there, were they looking for her?

"What's going on?"

Came a voice, Rose spun around and saw Caden. He stood behind her, about a few blocks away. In one hand, he held his newly made axe. Rose couldn't help but stare as it glistened from the half-moonlight.

"Nothing," Answered Rose. "Just needed some time to think."

"Hmph." Caden gave curt nod. He then asked.

"Do you really trust him?"

Rose thought a moment, and answered.

"Well, he is kinda trying to help us. And besides, we'd be really lost without him."

Caden scoffed, "Hmph, I don't trust him a bit."

Rose looked him in his teal, stern eyes, "What is it with you and Dusty?"

For a brief minute, Cadens eyes grew wide, and answered.

"Let's just say, some have a hard time forgetting."


	23. A Little Talk

Rose took a step closer to Caden. Despite his fearsome appearance, she knew he was a soldier, a protector.

"It's History that tells us apart. One that neither can forget."

With his free hand, he closed into a fist, and put it over his chest. Reminding Rose of his injury from when she found him.

"Hows the cut?" She asked.

It took Caden a moment to understand the question.

"Hmph? Oh, it's uh, feeling better."

"Good, I'm glad. Hey, uh, thanks for sticking around Caden, um, I really would have no idea what to do without you."

Cadens eyes widened slightly. "Well, no one can survive out here alone. Even without all the creepers and other monsters of the night."

At that, Rose asked, "What's it like where you live Caden?"

Caden glanced down, as if thinking of an answer.

"Where I'm from. The land itself, it's wild and untamed. In the free space, it's kill or be killed. In my C-... Village, we are always on high alert, but we have each others backs."

"Do you miss your family?" Rose asked. Caden inhaled the chilling night air, and exhaled slowly, before answering.

"Yeah, I do. And I miss my unit. Heh, Call me crazy, but I even miss the Sarge."

He gave a small smile, he leaned carefully against a thin tree, and looked out into the distance. It was then that Rose saw the sadness in his eyes, twinkling in the moonlight. She knew he missed his home, and wanted to make him feel more better, she said.

"Tell me about them."

Caden shot her a strange look, and she thought she might have overstepped the boundaries. But after a few moments, Caden spoke.

"I have a Mother and Father. My Father is a Patrol Guard and Mother is part Witch, and a Gatherer. And I have a big brother, who is now a Boot soldier, meaning he's in more of the big leagues. And he's totally an ass."

He gave a light smile, letting out a small chuckle. Rose let out a light chuckle, too, saying.

"Yeah, I can relate, I got two of them at home."

Both were now chuckling louder, but minding not to chuckle too loudly. Finally, Caden said.

"I think we should turn in. We got more ground to cover tomorrow."

Roses smile loosened a little, as she looked up at the starry night sky.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there soon."

Caden said, "It's best you come along, it's probably not safe out here."

"I'll be fine."

"No, Rose."

Cadens voice sounded slightly stern. Rose sighed, and finally confessed.

"I dont want to sleep."

"After your episode today Rose, you need to rest up."

"But that's just it. Everytime I get those dizziness episodes, a nightmare always follows. A terrifying nightmare that I can't understand."

Caden sighed, and after some time, he said.

"Well, it's only a dream. It can't hurt you. But if it does get bad. Let me know. But you best get to bed."

Rose, now feeling a little more assured, said.

"Alright. Thank you Caden. I'll come right along, I just need a drink of water before I bunker down."

"Hmph." Nodded Caden, who turned and went to his mat.

Rose retreived a bottle that contained water. She drank the whole thing down, emptying it. Finally, but slowly, she made her way to her mat. Which lay between the two men, who lay asleep a few feet away on either side. Dusty slept in a fetal position. While Caden was sitting on his mat, leaning against the large dead tree, his head drooped.

Feeling a little more ensured and secure, Rose layed down on the mat, looking up at the stars as she drifted to sleep.


	24. We Head North

_In the orange lit sky, a huge cigar-shaped object with skin of metal falls freely. Down below it, grassy plains, trees, animals, and people move about their day as if they are unaware. A huge metal dragon flies onward and upward, it's wings open, but not flapping. Suddenly the cigar-shaped object impacts hard with the earth! Everything goes up in flames! There was a moment of terrified screams that were silenced by the firey explosion! The fire disappears and is replaced by smoke, a hunk of the land is now gone, the trees are now dead, and all the animals and people are nothing more than skeletons! All flesh gone!The worse thing was, it all seemed very familiar to Rose, but she didn't know why. She never seen a more terrifying-_

Rose opened her eyes to the morning sunlight. The sun was halfway up the flat horizon. Rose was facing where Caden had slept, and realized he was gone. She sat up and looked to Dusty, who was gone, too. She stood up and looked around, she spotted them not too far away, but far enough where she couldn't hear them.

Judging by their anrgy faces and harsh gestures, they were fighting. Rose let out a heavy sigh. First thing she did was roll up the three mats and piled them together. Then, she made her way towards the men. The two spotted her and stopped talking, but exchanged angry glances at one another.

"Morning."

Said Rose, tiredly. Both nodded, Caden giving a, "Hmph."

Dusty gave a, "Hurn."

Rose rubbed her eyes and asked.

"You wanna eat breakfast before we head out?"

Both shook their heads, Dusty said. "We can eat later, you can eat while we're moving."

"Um, alright. So where are we headed?"

"That way."

The men said in unison, Dusty pointed towards the rising sun. Caden pointed in the direction where they slept.

Rose sighed. Dusty said. "North."

"West." Said Caden.

"Compass?" Asked Rose. Dusty looked at her for a moment.

"Oh, right."

He dropped his backpack and rummaged through it. Finally he found the compass. On it was the red arrow. The three watched as it pointed towards the North.

"Ha yes! Take that that Illager!"

Dusty laughed, Caden rolled his eyes, saying.

"Shut up, let's move out."

Dusty gathered the mats and placed them in his backpack, and the three set off towards the rising sun.

Time ticked slowly by, and even though the sky was clear and the sun was bright, it was freezing. Or so Rose thought, the two men went on. Bickering to one another. The sun was in the middle of the sky now, and they were still headed North, Caden spoke up after a time.

"We're lost aren't we?"

Dusty, with a hint of frustration in his voice answered.

"No. We have to reach somewhere. It's gonna take a while."

Caden sighed, "Oh Gods this is ridiculous!"

Dusty spun around and looked Caden hard in the eyes with firey anger.

"Hey, if you have a problem with it, you can feel free to leave."

"Guys please," Rose interjected, standing between the two. "Look, I know it's hard and stressful. Being out in the open, the weather freezing. You guys are probably hungry, lets just take a break, eat and drink, and then we'll be on our way."

The two look at her strangely, Rose put her hands together as if for prayer and asked.

"Please?"

After a few minutes, the men gave in.

The three sat on the short yellowish green grass. Rose rummaged through one of the chests she asked Caden to pull from his inventory. Unfortunately though, most of the produce were rotten or expired. Until she came across a loaf of bread. She sighed, and took it out of the chest.

Caden put the chest back in his inventory while Dusty divided up the bread in three equal pieces. The three ate in silence, though Dusty and Caden kept giving each other hateful looks. Rose about to say something about when she saw something off about the two.

"Hey guys, what's that on both your noses?"

The two men looked down cross-eyed at their noses. On the end of both their aquiline noses, strange colors were forming. For Dusty, it was a deep red color. For Caden, the color was coal black.

"Uh-oh."

Both said in unison. Instantly, the two rummaged through their inventories.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"It's a sign meaning we're getting too cold. It's not easy being us." Answered Dusty.

"Oh, I see what you mean, funny though. I'm cold but I'm not turning red." Rose Commented.

Caden said, "That's because you're human."

"What? You guys are people too." Rose looked at the two, who exchanged glances and both looked at her.

"Define, 'People.' " Said Dusty.


	25. Camp Fire Story

Dusty pulled out a red scarf and wrapped it around his head, now only his nose and green eyes were showing. Cadrn had pulled out a black wool mask that belonged to Roses Dad. Only Cadens teal eyes showed. Dusty was still rummaging through his backpack and his inventory. He spoke.

"I'm really sorry Rose. I left my cloak and blanket back at the house. I thought I brought it with me."

"No Dusty it's fine, I-"

Something heavy covered her back and draped over her shoulders. Caden had put his own grey jacket over her. Caden stood and said.

"Let's keep moving, I'd rather not stay out in the open."

The three then continued North, hoping to find a village, or hopefully another person. As they walked, Rose couldn't help but blush, even though Cadens jacket was rather heavy, it was warm and kind of comfortable.

Soon it was dark again, and the three had no luck finding anything or anyone. Then the sun was about to set behind them. They were out in the open, and it put all of them on edge. The tempratures were dropping fast, and everyone was getting cold. So Dusty decided to build a ditch just large enough for three people. It was about two blocks deep and the blocks that were dug out were used as a roof with an opening to let them in. Caden found some wood in is inventory, rubbed two sticks together, and made a small fire.

The three sat around the fire, Caden looked around, as if spotting for something out in the wide open.

"You know, in a way it's kinda funny," Said Dusty, looking into the fire. "When I was a kid in the Ocelot scouts, we would sit around the fires roasting meat, singing songs and telling stories."

"Well I don't need you telling another one."

Said Caden, Dusty rolled his eyes saying.

"Alright Grey-Skin, you tell a story then."

"Fine."

Caden sat next to Rose and began.

"Back home, this story is not only true, but it's a gem. Though it's a dark story. It's called the Wanders.

About roughly fourty-years ago, a group of soldiers were traveling back to their camp from an unsuccessful battle to discuss strategy. For them it was a miserable trek back, especially when they're carrying their injured and dead comrades. They were traveling through the forest in the thick winter snow. As they traveled, one of the injured men pointed to the direction deeper in the woods shouting.

"Skin men! Skin men! They smell the blood and they're coming for us! Sharp teeth sharp teeth trying to bite us in the neck!"

Some of the soldiers did their best to quiet the injured man, thinking he's suffering from his head injury. While a couple of the guys go to investigate, and when they come back, the soldiers report nothing was found in woods. Finally, they make it back to their camp. The injured are placed in a large tent to be treated. The General and the officers discuss in another tent arguing what next strategy they should make.

One of the soldiers named Gust is patrolling the perimeter with other men. It's nighttime and it's snowing like hell. But out in the distance, he spots a man wearing some furry coat. At first he's on high alert, but then a heavy wind blows snow in his face and when he looks again, the person is gone. Leaving him to think he was just seeing things.

Not much longer, the man with the injury starts yelling again.

"They're here! They've come to hunt us! They surround us and want to pick us off one by one!"

The doctors force the guy to drink a sleeping remedy. And that's when another man shouts.

"Man down!"

Gust rushes to aid but finds one of the patrol-men dead in the snow, a huge chunk of his neck missing. Blood staining the snow. Gust hears a growling sound and turns to find a man wearing a wolf fur coat dragging the raving injured soldier out of the tent. The man is screaming as he's being dragged by the leg through the snow. The person taking him away is dragging him with his teeth. The General orders everyone to go into their tents and arm themselves with whatever weapons they got. All they have are swords and knives.

The moon was just barely light enough to show the shadows of creatures outside. Distant shouting could be heard. And those shouts grew louder. Gust could hear the General shout orders.

"Fight for your lives!"

In corner of Gusts eye, he spotted one of the humanoid creatures heads poking through the tent. Making no sound as it opened it's mouth to attack one of Gusts comrades. Gust swung a sword at the monster, slicing it on the side of its face. Gust and his comrades attacked and slayed the demon until it was still. Then they fled from their tents, only to realize that their kill alerted the other creatures. Who began running right at them! Gust, with hells wind on his back rushed and dodged past the biting snarling beasts! In that moment he had an idea, if he could lure the monsters away from the camp, and hopefully make it to the enemy line. He could have them both attack one another.

So he ran, and by the Gods he ran. He prayed to the Gods hoping he'd make it, asking them to help him get there. As he ran, he carried his sword and swung it at the creatures if they got too close. As he ran, he heard them snarel and even howl.

Miraculously, he made it past the enemy line, and to their camp. Where he collapsed out of exhaustion. Last thing he heard were shouting, and roaring. No one won the battle."


	26. Someone's Coming!

Rose starred at Caden with a look of surprise.

"Wow, Caden, that was, uh... intense."

She said, pulling Cadens jacket closer around her, as she felt even colder.

"Well, I think we should get to bed." Said Dusty, yawning and stretching his arms out. He stood up and made his to the dug- out sleep ditch. Rose went a little closer to the fire, shaking from the cold.

She noticed, from the corner of her eye, that Caden was sitting near the fire next to her. He was staring into the fire, but she knew something was the matter. But Caden didn't look upset in any way. There was no anger in his eyes, but Rose couldn't shrug the feeling that something was nagging him.

But before she could say anything, Caden spoke up.

"Temperatures are dropping, we best get some rest."

Rose agreed. Tonight, even though it was freezing, she felt exhausted. And the blisters on her feet really weren't helping either. Rose gently folded Cadens jacket, and placed it next to him. She crawled inside the dug-out sleep ditch, even though it was pitch black she managed to find a spot to sleep. And to her exhaustion, she fell right asleep.

_Blackness._

_Everything was pitch black, the sky, the ground... At least that's what she thought it was. It was just surface, it didn't feel like grass or dirt, wood or rock, it was just there._

_Then came a roaring cry, and before her eyes there was a great beast running in the distance. It too was black, but it had a white outline so the Rose could see what it was. A horse! And with a great burst of speed, it flew as fast as rushing water during a flood! In it's trail was white, now yhe sky was a light grey and the ground was black!_

Rose woke up, slightly jumped, she awoke with the feeling that she had fallen. With that feeling gone, she noticed a small hint of brightness. She still lay on her right side, and it was just barely light enough to see what, or rather who, was in front of her. Just inches from her face, lay a man in a black mask. It took her a moment to realize that it was Caden, who was sleeping rather peacefully. She sat up, suddenly feeling cold as ice, and it was then that she realized that she was covered in a jacket. The same jacket shen folded and placed next to Caden before going to bed.

After sitting up in the same spot for what felt like minutes, Rose decided that it was too cold to sleep. So, as carefully as she could, and clutching the jacket close tp her, she crawled out of the ditch. She looked up and saw that the night sky was turning a dark blue. Rose sat next to the entrance, looking towards the horizon where the sun would soon rise. She could hear the sound of the freezing wind rush past her ears. And then, she saw the Sun rise. Slowly, it crept over the flat horizon, and then she heard the sound of rustling behind her. She turned around and found Caden crawling out of the sleeping ditch. Looking exhausted and grouchy, he crawled his way next to her, sitting to her right.

There was an awkward silence until Rose broke it.

"Here, "

She handed Caden his heavy grey jacket.

"Thanks for lending me your jacket. "

Caden glanced in her direction raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, no problem. "

Rose was about to say something when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She looked towards the horizon, and spotted something moving in the distance. Rose stood up, attracting Cadens attention.

"What is it? "

He asked, instead of answering, Rose squinted her eyes, hoping her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She used her hand to shield her eyes from the Sun. And then she saw it.

"There's a person! "

Rose exclaimed, Caden quickly stood right up. Eyeing in the same direction.

"Wait a minute."

He said quietly. Just then, Dusty came crawling out of the sleep ditch. His eyes drooped.

"What? What's going on?"

"There's a person coming our way! "

Rose answered.

"Actually, someone is riding something."

Caden said, without looking away. Even though he still wore his mask. Rose could tell his face expressed concern. The news was good enough to make Dusty stand right up, fully awake.

"I think they see us! " Rose said, trying not to give away her excitement.

"Where did it come from? " Dusty asked, full of concern.

"Hold on. "

Said Caden, taking a step forward. Rose asked.

"They're definitely coming this way, what do we do? "

Dusty answered. "Stay calm, let me do the talking.

"Wait a minute. " Said Caden, as the figure was getting closer, but far enough for the three to not be able to tell who, or what it is. Cadets eyes grew wide.

"Is that the Llama that gave me a bloody nose? "


	27. Amber

The Llama that came charging at them came to an abrupt hault, standing on her hind legs, kicking her forelegs up in the air. When they touched down on the ground again. The trio saw that upon her back was a person! Dressed head to toe in a long yellowish-orange cloak.

"Llamita?"

Dusty asked, recognizing the Llama. The unknown person dismounted off Llamita. Caden, still wearing the black mask, stepped in front of Rose, brandishing his handmade axe. The person pulled the cloak hood off. And revealed that it was woman. The woman had honey-brown wavy hair, and sparkling black eyes.

"Amber!"

Exclaimed Dusty, smiling in surprise of this new person. The person, or rather Amber gave him a warm knowing smile. She spoke.

"Dusty! I'm so glad to see you! I came as soon as possible! Llamita here came all the way to Sector Seven to get me. She was crying and calling out, trying to tell me you were in trouble. I... Who are your friends?"

She looked curiously at both Rose and Caden. Dusty answered.

"Amber, this is Rose, and that is... Caden."

Rose spoke up.

"Please to meet you. We have traveled long and far, looking for help. You two know each other?"

Amber smiled, "Pleasures all mine, and of course we know each other. I'll explain on the way back. But first, is anyone hurt? Is anyone thirsty or hungry? I didn't bring much, but I brought two loaves of bread and two bottles of water."

Dusty intervened, "We're fine. Are we heading to Sector Seven? Aren't there any Villages nearby?"

Amber shook her head. "No, there aren't any Villages for miles or days. Come now, it is a long way back. And I'd like to get to know your new friends."

All of them began walking the way back. Dusty asked. "So, I've never been to Sector Seven, how long will it be till be get there?"

Amber answered, "Two days walk."

In unison, Rose, Caden, and Dusty groaned. "Uuuuuuuuuggghhh."

Dusty blew out some air, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, let's go."

~

That morning, Amber, Rose, Llamita, Caden and Dusty headed up North. And while Caden and Dusty bickered about one another. Amber looked to Rose and spoke.

"So Rose, if you don't mind me asking, what is a milk maid doing all the way out here?"

To that, Rose answered explaining her situation from the beginning. She told of how she she was just sitting at her family dinner table, when the alarm went off. When she was trapped in the basement, separating her from her family. How she found Caden, and nursed him back to health. She told of how they traveled up the river, stopped to make camp. And how they came to the Mountains, and met Dusty. The only part that Rose didn't add was Cadens skin color. Fearing that Amber might be hateful toward him as much as Dusty has been. After Rose explained her story, Amber turned to Dusty and asked.

"What happened at Sector Six? Did you report anything to Headquarters?"

Dusty sighed, "I tried, I can't get a signal. It's all static, I can't even get anything through."

Amber looked down to the ground in thouthis her eyebrows furrowed. "And Sector Six?"

"Uh, well..." Dusty stammered. "Its hard to explain, see. I was outside, and I saw all the animals leaving. Parrots, horses, and llamas. It wasn't long that I felt why. We were being driven out. I don't even know- it was like I was being pushed against something hard. Pressuring me away. It felt, god I don't know. Wrong."

Amber thought on this. "Something is wrong. And it's not just happening here. I'll explain when we get to Sector Seven."

It was Dustys turn to speak. "You know, you didn't have to come all the way out here."

Amber shrugged, "I needed a break, some fresh air. And besides, you're a friend."

Rose was curious, now wanting to know more of Amber and Dusty. But for now, it was going to be a long walk.


	28. Pulse Wave

It was now afternoon, and the travelers stopped to make camp. The sun was already setting behind them. While Rose was getting out the sticks for Caden to start a fire. She could not help but eavesdrop on Dusty and Ambers convention. The two were setting down mats for everyone, including Llamita. Amber was the first to speak.

"Dusty why didn't you use the portal to reach Headquarters?"

Dusty fidgeted a moment before answering. "I lost the steel. Couldn't find it anywhere."

Amber sighed, "Oh boy, when we get to Sector Seven, we need to figure this out."

Rose stood there, completly confused. What's a Portal? Llamita was the first to fall asleep. Sleeping soundly near Amber, who was about to lay down on her mat. All had eaten, each had been given half a loaf of bread and some water. Soon, everyone was laying on their mats. The campfire was going out. Dusty and Amber spoke quietly to one another. Caden, who wore the black mask all day, eyed them, as if he was in deep thought. And Rose was looking at the picture of her family.

For Rose, as each day slowly went by, the farther and farther away she felt from her family. Were they even alive anymore? And not to mention the strange events happening all around them. But would she ever see them again? And what about Caden? He must miss his family so much. And they must be worried about him. Did her family miss her, if they even were out there?

She folded the picture and tucked it back in her dress. She then turned to Caden and asked. "Caden, are you okay?"

He turned his head towards her. "I'm fine."

Rose then said, "Only one more day, until we finally get the help we need. What are you gonna do when you finally get to be with your family."

He shrugged, "Get back to my duty."

Rose was about to lie down and it a night. Where Caden said.

"And maybe, if you want, you could come along. I mean, if things go strange or out of hand."

Rose smiled, "Really? You're-"

_*Bwwwwwwoooooooooo*_

Just then, a huge wind blew hard into the campsite. The wind was hard and strong enough knock everyone off their mats. It was quick enough to blow the campfire out like a candle. Everyone was blinded by the darkness of the night. Llamita gave out cries of fear. Rose struggled to get to her feet, until she felt a pair of large hands grip her shoulders and hoisted her up. Two lights were lit, and Rose saw that it was Caden who helped her up. The lights that were lit were from Dusty and Amber, who lit up two torches.

"What was that?" Asked Rose, with fear rising in her voice.

"It came from the south!" Said Amber staring in the direction of the wind. Rose looked to the south, and in the distance, she could see, a light? The light was no bigger than a star on a dark night.

"Sector Six!" Dusty exclaimed.

Just then, another blasting wind came from the south. Knocking everyone off their feet. It blew the torches out, and Llamita wailed even louder, her hoofs pounding the ground.

"We can't stay here, we have to go!" Said Dusty, lighting another torch.

"Everyone head North!" Shouted Amber. And just like that, everyone took off into the other direction. Heavy winds blew from the south, whipping past their ears. It was not long before another wave of wind sent everyone falling down. In a frantic state, Rose shouted.

"What's happening?!"

But then, came the next waves, this time, the wind was warm, almost hot. And the next thing Rose knew, her weren't touching the ground.

~

Rose woke up, feeling nauseous. She looked around, and found Caden trying to help her up. Two torches were lit, and Rose saw the aftermath. Amber was tending to Llamitas hind left leg.

"Luckily, she just sprained her ankle." Amber said to Dusty, who sighed and said.

"What the hell is going on?"

"When we get to Sector Seven, we will contact Headquarters." Said Amber.

"We need to keep going, I don't think it's a good idea to stay."

It was Caden who spoke. Which surprised almost everyone.

"Oh now you talk," commented Amber. "And I agree. Best to travel at night. Who knows what else might happen."

Amber and Dusty both helped Llamita to her hooves, Dusty supporting her hurt ankle. Amber leading her ahead, while holding a torch. Caden knelt down next to Rose, and helped her to her feet.

"Come, it's a long night." He said, holding his own torch. And so, the three pushed on in the wide vast plains, under the cover of night.


	29. Awoke

The night was long. And the five travelers dragged on. Soon, the sun rose, and the small group continued up north after a thirty-minute brake. All were utterly exhausted, but it was Amber who kept encouraging them to keep moving. Dusty most of the while, turned his head to the direction to the south. He wore a tired, almost worried expression. Llamita was trying to pick up the pace, trying to walk on her sprained hoof occasionally. Cadens face was hard to read, because of the mask he continued to wear. But his teal eyes, which were furrowed and strong, kept looking towards north. And Rose was exhausted, she couldn't feel her feet. She felt dry, despite remembering to drink water and stay hydrated. She faintly heard Dustys voice.

"How much farther?"

Amber answered. "We should be at Sector Seven by this late afternoon. Look!"

She suddenly stopped and pointed forward. Up ahead was a desert. Wide open desert with sand dunes and rocks. Right against the green empty plains. Neither mixing with one another.

Finally, Rose felt it. She had just took two gulps of water, when she felt an unbearable wave of sickness. She clasped her mouth with one hand and used the other to grasp at her throat that was now closing. Rose suddenly couldn't breathe nor say something to the others. Her vision was clouding and darkening, she fell to her knees, her heart pounding in her chest! Rose couldn't hear anything. Then everything went completely black.

~

Slowly, Rose opened her eyes. Her body felt nice and cooled. And she felt something soft beneath her. Using her hands, she squeezed the material beneath her. Soft and fuzzy, almost like a cats fur. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and found herself staring up at... A ceiling? She sat up, her mind was blank, she didn't understand anything, nor remember any recent past events.

She found herself lying on a large bed. Around her was a bed chamber of sorts, with candles sitting on dressers. The candles gave the room a dim lighting, but enough for Rose to see, giving the rather big room a deep orange hue. There was a long window, which peeked Roses curiousity. Slid off the bed and made her way across to the window. Beneath her was a cold tile floor in the color of what seemed like white. The window had a deep red curtain in front, concealing what was outside. She drew the curtain back, and was met with, a desert. Rose saw that it was late afternoon, and the sun was about to go down, already halfway down the horizon. The land as far as she could see was all sand, cactus, and sand dunes. Rose then pulled the curtains until it covered the bog window. She turned around, not quite knowing what to do, her mind was still blank. She then saw a double-door, only other had no punnett square windows. Rose tiptoed her way to the doors, which were on the other side of the room, opposite of the large window. She put her hands on both handles and pulled back. The doors opened with ease, and Rose found herself looking out into a torch-lit hallway. She looked to the left, a long corridor, she looked to the left, same thing.

It took a moment for Rose to gather up the courage to step out into the hallway. Now, where should she go? After a moments thought, she decided to go left. Down the hall, she walked, walking rather quickly. Rose passed a few doors until she saw that she heading towards the end of the hall. Once she reached the end, she foynd herself in what looked like a lobby. There was a nook next to a large wide window, on tge far left was a table with stacks of papers on it.

Something touched Roses shoulder, causing her to jump and spin around. To her shock, it was Caden..

"C-Caden." Rose said, surprised that her voice came out so weak.

"Rose, your okay." Said Caden, giving what Rose thought was a small smile.

"Your mask." She said. Caden glanced away, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I uh, took it off."

"Did Amber act the same way Dusty did? Where are they?"

Caden shrugged, "She didn't say or do anything. They're... Somewhere."

He then looked down at Rose, who couldn't help but look back up at him. There was an awkward silence, then Caden spoke up.

"Um... Come. Let's inspect this place."

Caden began walking down the hallway. And it was then that Rose realized, that they were in Sector Seven.


	30. A Warm Bath

"Are you okay?"

Caden asked as he and Rose headed down the other end of the hall. They had passed the room where she awoke. And they checked out the other doors, and found they too were bedrooms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened after I blacked out?"

Caden glanced up, his mouth forming a line as he answered.

"You, weren't breathing, so I..."

At that time they reached the other end of the hall that ended into another hall going to the right. And just as Caden was about to continue, one of the many doors from the different hallway opened. And out stepped Amber, who was now wearing brown pants and an orange shirt. She turned to the two and spoke.

"Caden, Rose. Glad you're both awake. Welcome to Sector Seven. Uh Rose, I see you're awake and walking."

She stepped closer to the two. "From what I've seen, your condition is serious. However, I do know someone who can help. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling, tired. But I'm feeling just fine. Do you really know someone who can help?" Asked Rose.

Amber nodded, "Yeah, I'll contact them as soon as possible. Uh, but first things first, we need to get you out of those rags."

Amber pointed to Roses dress, and it was then that Rose realized how filthy she was.

Amber spoke, "Follow me, let's get you cleaned up."

Amber looked to Caden and said. "Feel free to roam around. If you keep going down this way and turn left you'll see the kitchen. Help yourself."

Amber turned around and motioned for Rose to follow her. The two went down the hall, passing a couple of doors then stopped at the the third door. When Amber opened it, it revealed a large bathroom. Amber ushered Rose inside, the large bathroom reminded Rose of a desert oasis. Like the ones in stories that she used to read. There was a fuzzy green bathroom rug, and the tiles were a light teal. The double sink had a light tan color, and there were three squircle-shaped mirrors, each spaced out by three inches, with two torches on either side of the mirrors. There was a toilet, that was also colored of a light tan. All around the walls and ceiling were painted to look like some sort of forrest. Only the many trees that were painted everywhere were thin, and the leaves at the top reminded Rose of a bird feather. And it wasn't just trees that were painted everywhere, but also these flowers with huge petals, they were a hot pink color, with the center being yellow. Now, the white bathtub was placed right against the wall on the other side of the room, the wall had a painting of a huge waterfall.

"You know how to use the bathtub?" Asked Amber.

"Yes, I used to have one. Thank you." Answered Rose, who was chacking out the bath curtain, which had more of the painted flower on it, all in a diagonal pattern.

"Alright, well, I'll fetch you something more, nice to wear." And with that, Amber left, closing the door behind her.

Rose lay in the bubble filled bathtub. The curtain was closed, and she felt so releaved. She had showered off all of the dirt and filth, and now was leaning back in the tub, opposite the faucet. There was a bottle that contained liquid soap. The soap was good enough to wash her hair, body, and it smelled of cake. The smell was beginning to peek Roses appetite. But she was too comfortable to get out. She never wanted to leave the bath. The water was so warm, and she felt so comfortable, it was making her feel sleepy. She heard the door open and close. Which made her curious. She opened the curtain, and found on the bathroom counter, were two folded towels, with the same designs of flowers that were on the curtains. And drooping over the counter, was what looked like a yellow dress.


	31. The Fight

Rose had gotten out of the tub and drained the water. She covered her body in one of the towels and used the other to wrap around her hair. As she dried herself off she inspected the dress.

The dress was a golden yellow with short sleeves. The collar was round and was right above her chest, and there were riffles at the bottom. Right next to the dress that was sitting on the counter, was a white bra and underwear. Once she had gotten dressed, the dress went down to her knees. And it was then that Rose noticed the pair of dark brown slippers on the floor.

Rose stepped outside the bathroom, now feeling clean and refreshed. But now, she was feeling hungry. She knew she was in someone's domain, and she would feel like it might be rude to ask for food. Rose turned right and went down the hallway. Once she reached the end she turned left and found herself in some sort of cabin.

***Crash***

The sudden sound of glass shattering made Rose jump, as she saw Caden and Dusty tumble off a table, arms locked!

"Rotten lower species!" Shouted Dusty as he bashed Cadens head down on the floor.

"I got more class than you! You crooked-nosed knave!" Yelled Caden as head-butted Dusty. Which only made Dusty stumble off the Illager. Dusty threw a punch to the left side of Cadens neck, which in turn made Caden give a hard kick to Dustys face! Dusty stood up covering his bleeding nose with one hand. He used the other to pull out a knife on the table. He pointed it to Caden, who was also standing to his feet. The two let out a yell as they charged at each other! Both butted heads! Dusty swung the knife to Cadens neck but Caden grabbed him by the wrist! Suddenly, a lasso appeared, and tied around Caden and pulled him away!

Dusty, Caden, and Rose all looked to see Amber, the lasso rope in both her hands. She gave a stern look at all three, everyone was still.

"What in the fire of hell is going on here?!"

She asked, in answer, Dusty slammed the knife on the table and pointed to Caden.

"It's that damn Illager!" He retorted. "He is responsible for _all_ of this! He is a liar- a fraud! He's not what he told-"

"Dusty!" Amber snapped, making her way towards him, letting go of the lasso rope. Rose snapped back into reality. She quickly went to Caden and tried untying the rope. Listening to Amber speak to Dusty.

"Look, I know Its all absolutely insane. But now is not the time to be discussing this. I know Villager and Illagers have your, differences, but it won't be long. Come on, let's get you washed up. Then we can all have dinner."

Dusty scoffed, "I've lost my appetite."

The two left the room, leaving Rose and Caden. Rose successfully untyed Caden, who wiped away blood that was dripping on his chin from his mouth.

"Oh my god Caden! What happened? Why did you two fight?"

Caden looked to her, and then looked to the knife on the table

"It was gonna happen," He said. "Illagers and Villagers _hate _each other. I'll explain later."

"But Caden," Said Rose. "We're in a safe place now. We're going to get help, there's no reason to fight."

Caden shrugged, "Fighting is literally in my blood." He then glanced at her, giving a small smile. "You smell like cake."

~

On Amber and Dustys side of view. Both were in a laboratory. In it was a book shelf, a table, shelves with glass bottles containing different liquids. And then, there was a closed portal. Dusty sat on a chair, cleaning the blood off his face.

"What are we gonna do Amber? This is serious." Dusty said, not giving Amber eye contact.

"What do you mean? The Illager? Or the strange occurrences?" Asker Amber.

"Both. Have you been able to contact Sector One?"

"All lines are down. We're blind. The only way through anywhere is by foot, or portal. "

Dusty glanced at the portal, which was now collecting dust.

"I swore I would never set foot into another portal again." He mumbled.

Amber sighed, and said. "That one leads to Sector Ten. Believe it or not."

Dusty looked to her in utter surprise.

"Nathan? Oh man, I forgot all about him!"

Amber gave a small smile. "Yeah, I can't remember the last time I spoke to him. Anyway, I he's our best shot to helping Caden and Rose."

"What?!"

"We can't help them!" Amber snapped. "We can barely handle ourselves at the moment. With all these strange changes happening, the last thing we want is to drag them in this too. But Nathan can. He knows more about the globe, and magic than any other. I already sent him a message, telling him about the situation and that they need his help. There is nothing he can't do. Remember?"

"What about Rose and Caden? She doesn't know hes a bloodthirsty demon!"

Amber sighed, "If he wanted to hurt her. He would have already done so. But there is something in him that tells me he is tame. That's why I'm leaving it to him to tell her. Oh look at the time, we best get ready for dinner."

Without another word, the two quickly left the room. But little did they know, that a pair of teal eyes watched them leave.


	32. An Awkward Dinner

Everyone sat the table in the kitchen. It was a rectanglular table. Dusty and Caden each sat one end opposite of the other. Neither of the men spoke, and it was more than likely that they didn't want to be there. But Amber ordered them to come, and they quickly agreed.

Dinner that night was rabbit stew. Everyone ate silently, Rose glanced at each person. Then, breaking the silence, spoke.

"Well Amber, Dusty. Thank you all for your help. But we don't wish to be a bother. What with, what's been happening around here."

Caden spoke up. "We'll leave tomorrow morning, be on our way and reunite with our families."

Dusty mumbled under his breath. "Illagers don't have families."

"Should we continue traveling up north? How should we plan our next course of action?"

Amber wiped her mouth with a napkin, giving an icy stare at Dusty and Caden, then looked to Rose and spoke.

"About that, Dusty and I have come up with a plan to help with that. Though we can no longer help you here, there is another place, and person, that can."

Caden stopped eating and spoke. "There is no need. We'll manage."

"No you won't. It'll be weeks until you reach any house, village, or Sector. On foot or on beast. And remember the pulse wave? It could get worse if you guys are out in the open. And then there's Roses strange episodes. We know an alli, an old friend, who can help you both go home and find find your families. I'm pretty sure he can also help with Roses condition. The way there is unusual, especially for our time."

"How do we get there?" Asked Rose.

"Through a Portal."

Rose was about to say something when there was a sound of choking. And everyone looked to see Caden coughing into his fist.

"Portal?!" He gasped.

Amber sighed, "Yes, that is literally the only way. I hadn't been able to send a message to him, though. But he's a good, understanding man."

Caden was about to say something, Rose knew. So she blurted out.

"Amber, Dusty, we can't thank you enough for all that you've done. How can we ever thank you?"

Amber rested her hand onRoses, and answered.

"By finding your family. And living happily."

Rose gave a gentle nod, and when Amber took her hand back, Rose noticed a gold ring with a blue diamond around her finger.

"Beautiful ring, by the way." Rose commented.

"Thank you," Replied Amber, flashing it. Ambers face then brightened and she turned to Dusty.

"Oh Dusty! I forgot to tell you," her smile widened. "I'm engaged! Liam proposed to me and I said yes! We'll be wed by the next year of spring."

Dusty had took a sip of his soup as Amber said this. In shock, he suddenly started coughing, no, he was choking! He let out hard coughs as he used a balled up fist to pound at his chest, trying to get the food out. With four hard hits to the chest, a piece of rabbit meat flew out of his mouth, landing inches in front of Caden. Dusty gasped for breath and let out a few coughs.

"Uhuhuh, whoa! Huhuhuhhold on!"

He cleared his throat, before looking at Amber in surprise.

"Liam? Uh, wow."

He scratched the back of his neck.

"He is one lucky man to get a pretty creature like you."

Amber smiled, "Hey, we'll always be World Warriors."

She stood up, "Now, who wants pumpkin pie?"

Dusty stood up, "Uh, no thanks. I'm gonna go and check on Llamita. Then after that I'm going to head to bed."

"Oh alright," Said Amber, handing Rose and Caden some pumpkin pie. "Goodnight."

Dusty then left through a door, opposite of where the entrance to the hallway was. But as he left, Rose noticed a single tear roll down his cheek. And instantly, Rose knew. That was a tear of a broken heart.

~

Even though the pumpkin pie was delicious, Rose still had so many questions and concerns. Who was this Nathan? Why was Amber so calm around Caden? Why did Dusty and Caden hate each other so much? What was a Portal? What would happen to them when she and Caden left?

With all these questions, Rose retired to her room. The same one she woke up in. From she understood, it was real late, and she was feeling exhausted.

Rose made it to her room. Upon looking at the bed, did her body feel weak and more tired. As she crawled into bed, she thought.

_'I'll sort things out in the morning. Whatever tomorrow brings.'_


	33. Into The Portal

The very next morning, Rose woke up to the feel of the sun on her face. She opened her eyes and looked to the window. Outside she could see the sun right above the horizon. She sat up and yawned, then the events from last night came back to her. The fight, and talk about the portal.

She remembered reading about magical portals once in a book. A portal was a gift to heroic knights from an old man they rescued from a witch. They then went through a portal and went on an adventure to retrieve a golden badge. She thought it was just a story, it was a big seller, too. Upon remembering the book, Roses mind traced back to her adopted family. The family she was determined to find. Even though the thought of using an enchanted transporter made her uneasy, if it meant she would find her family, she'd do it. So, she got up out of bed, and left the bedroom.

Rose walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. There, she poured warm water into a bowl, and grabbed a washcloth. Rose soaked the washcloth and then used it to wash her face, and in a few minutes she was wide awake. Rose left the room and went down the hall to the kitchen to see if anyone else was awake. To her surprise she found Llamita, who was eating away at something behind a kitchen counter. The white Llama lifted her head up quickly. Rose smiled, then someone came through the doors.

"Llamita, really girl?" It was Amber, Llamita turned her head to Amber and let out a cry. Amber sighed.

"Alright, fine. Do your thing. Hey Rose." Amber looked to Rose, who gave a smile.

"Hi, morning."

"You excited?"

"I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be, Nathan is a great guy. And going through portals is pretty cool." Said Amber, tossing an apple to Rose, who caught it easily. It was then that Rose asked.

"So uh, what is it that you, and Dust, do? Like, what kind of occupation are you guys doing?"

Amber drank some water before answering. "We are knights. The Knights of the Great Block. Our duty, is to protect and defend the lands across the world, and their inhabitants."

"Wow, like, all over the world?" Asked Rose.

"Every corner of it." Said Amber, smiling. She turned to Rose and asked.

"So Rose, when you reach home, what are your plans career wise?"

Rose glanced away in thought. "I was hoping to continue my dreams and be a nurse. It would certainly beat being a milk-maid."

The two chuckled, then Amber asked. "Well, you ready? Let's get you through that portal. The sooner you both go through the portal, the sooner you'll get to reunite with your families."

They went into the hallway where the bathroom was and stopped in front of a door just right across from it. Amber opened the door and revealed, a closet with cleaning supplies.

"Oh- wrong one. It's the door to the right."

They moved to the door on the right. And inside revealed a larger room. Rose stepped inside.

"Alright, I'll go and get Caden." Said Amber, who quickly turned and left. As Rose waited inside, she saw displayed on the walls, hung armor. From helmet to chest plate to boot, the armor was golden. All on on the left side of the room. On the right side, displayed golden weapons and tools, all perfectly aligned. And where Rose was facing when walking in, was this rectangular arch. Built by grey blocks, and large enough to go through. But right through it, was a blank wall. Was this thing the portal? She stepped closer and checked each side. It was truly a strange and unusual contraption.

The door opened, and in stepped Amber, followed by a tired and groggy Caden. His grumpy half lid eyes looked to Rose, and using his hands, rubbed his face and scratched at his chin. He had shaved his beard shadow.

"Alright," Said Amber, rubbing her hands together. "Sory Dusty couldn't be here to bid you farewell. Haerven't seen him anywhere all morning. Nmbow listen closely, When I open the Portal and you step in. The first thing you'll see is dizziness and swirls, it is normal, and it is the transportation to the Travel Center. Now the Travel Center is a rectangular room, inside are similar Portal structures. The moment you make it through. Go straight to the right and use these to spark the entrance."

She tossed a flint and steel to Rose, who caught both with ease. Amber stepped in front of the Portal, and held her own flint and steel, she put her hands out. And quickly clached the two together. There was a bright flash, causing Rose to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw a the area of the Portal with some sort of orange enchanted liquid. Amber nodded and said.

"Good luck on your journeys home. And please give Nathan my regards."

Together, both Caden and Rose stepped into the Portal. Everything began fading into an orange swirl. Ambers voice shouted.

"And remember, the one Portal to the far left. When you light it up, it will glow a light tan! Farewell!"

There was an orange swirl that covered Roses sight. Then there were twinkling lights. The sight made Roses head spin, she closed her eyes. As soon as the feeling left, she opened her eyes. And she found herself, and Caden. In a rectangular room full of different Portals. Remembering what Amber said, Rose looked to the portal on the far right. A single portal on a far wall. Rose looked around, and counted ten Portals. Four on the wall behind them, four in front, and two on each side.

"Let's keep going." Said Caden. They went to the Portal on the far right. "Here, I'll light it up." Offered Caden, Rose handed him the flint and steel. Standing in front of the Portal, and clashed them together. There was a flash, and then a light tan opening stood before them. Caden stepped aside and ushered Rose to step in first. Then everything was a light tan swirl.


	34. Torches In The Dark

Pitch black. Pure darkness awaited them on the other side of the Portal. Rose looked around, confused, suddenly she spotted two glowing eyes staring right her.

"Oh God!" She jumped back.

"Calm yourself it's only me." Said Caden, lighting a torch. The torches light lit the both of them and kept the darkness at bay. The two looked around. And found themselves in some sort of large room. They couldn't see anything, not even the walls. The air smelt like old furniture, and dust flew everywhere. Caden slowly began walking forth, Rose walking beside him. It wasn't long before they reached a section of wall where there was an unlit torch. Caden lit it with the torch in his hand, it immediately caught flame

Suddenly, another torch lit up next it. Then another, and another. Torches that were layed about the room walls all lit up, each lit torch being three blocks separate from one another. Rose and Caden soon found themselves in a la rge room. There were display cases with armors. Suit of armors in colors of brown, silver, gold, coal, and diamond. And more display cases of weapons, just like Ambers'. There was the Portal, that was now powerless. Then there was a double door. Rose tried taking a step towards the door when Caden abruptly raised his free arm in front of her, stopping her.

"Hmph stay back! Something doesn't feel right."

He cautiously made his way to the doors, armed with his fists. He placed the torch in his hand away. He slowly opens the door. Outside there was a long hallway, where they stood, they were facing the wall on the otherside of the hallway. Looking both ways, Caden stepped out of the room. Rose tried to follow but Caden blocked the entrance.

"Stay back!"

Rose to see what was outside the hall. Eventually, Caden stepped aside and let Rose through. The floor was made of block cobblestone bricks, and the walls were just stone.

"Okay, let's go find Nathan." Said Rose, who began walking down the right side of the hall. She was stopped however, when

Caden put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stay close to me, something doesn't settle right."

Rose sighed, almost rolling her eyes. "Caden, we are this close to getting the help we need. We just have to trust that everything is gonna be okay."

Caden looked slightly down at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. "And I'm telling you, there is something off about this place. I want you to close to me where it's safe."

At that Rose sighed. "I trust you Caden. Let's continue." The two made their way down the hall. It was chilly, making Rose shiver. Once down the hall they found themselves at the end. There, on the wall on the same side as where they through, was a single. When Rose opened it, it revealed a long flight of stairs. They walked up the flight of stairs, Rose led the way up, as they made their way up the dimly lit steps, the slightly brighter it gotten. Soon Rose looked up and found they were headed for a single door. They reached the top of the stairs, Rose opened the door and stepped outside.

"Its just dark." Said Rose, Caden stepped out behind her. Caden lit a new torch, and stepped in front of Rose. They were standing on a tile flolit Caden places the torch on the wall near the door they exited. And then suddenly another torch was lit, then another and another. Rows of torches were suddenly lit, and right across from where they stood, even more rows of torches lit. Rose and Caden found themselves in a long and large hallway. The wall up to the ceiling were as tall as four small villager stacked together. The walls were an oak wood color, and the tile floor was tan.

The wall opposite where they stood large glass windows, almost as tall as the ceiling. They were also in a row down the hall like the torches. However, all the windows were all covered with large red curatins. The most and biggest Rose has ever seen. She then realized that since that traveled to another far off place, time must be different. Was it day or was it night? Rose stopped towards the window and reached out an arm to pull the curtains back. A hand grabbed her wrist stopping her from doing so. She looked and saw that it was Caden. He let go of her wrist and said.

"Let's look for this 'Nathan' guy." He motioned towards the left hallway. Where there were rows of lit torches lighting there way. The two walked, into the hallway of the unknown.


	35. A Little Flicker

Caden led the way down the long hallway. Rose was close behind, both were cautious, looking behing their shoulders. It was silent in the hallway, except for their footsteps and breathing. As they made their way down the hall, they passed closed wooden doors that seemed to contain strange rooms, or stairs. Rose wanted to check one out as they passed the fourth room. She whispered to Caden, being careful not to break the silence and listen for anything else.

"Caden, we should check these doors, there must be something behind them."

Caden pointed in the direction where they were headed, saying. "There's something up ahead."

Rose looked up ahead and saw the end of the dimly lit hall. At the end, there was an open door frame. The two briskly, yet cautiously made their way to the door. Rose stepped in front of Caden, and looked around. In front of her was an incredibly large room. It was a main foyer, and it was larger than her old home! It had to be six- no, seven or mabey eight times larger and taller than her old home! Rose made her way to the center of the room. Caden remained it the small doorway, eyeing around the area suspiciously. And on the far right side from where Caden stood were these blocks of dark oak wood. All piled up covering the entire large wall. And on the opposite side of it was a large grand flight of stairs. It was almost as wide as the wall, and as soon as you would reach the top of stairs, you would either walk to the left or the right and follow wherever the hall led. The stairs were covered in a blood red carpet. And it wasn't until then that Rose realized where she was standing. The floor beneath her had scratches and dark patches. It looked as if the floor got struck by lightning, and a wolf was scratching at the ground. The sight of it made Rose make her way to the stairs. Caden followed.

"Hello? Helloo?" Rose called up the stairs. Hesitantly, she took a couple of steps up. Caden grabbed her wrist and and took a step up in front of her. Caden looked up the stairway, scanning for any trace of anything. Rose continued to call out.

"We don't mean to intrude, but we were sent here by Amber. We were hoping if you could help us."

Silence followed, Caden let go of Roses wrist and slowly took two steps up. Then he began slowly accending up the steps. Rose looked down at main floor, and sudden chill ran up her spine. She quickly made her way up the steps, passing Caden. She was the first to make it to the top. Caden stepped in front of her. Looking to the left first, then to the right. He turned his body to the right.

"Let's check this way. I'll take the lead."

He began walking, Rose following behind. The right side of the platform led to winding flight of stairs. The stairs were also covered on a red carpet, which seemed to be a trend in the strang place. They reached the top of the winding steps and found another long hallway. The hallway was also covered in red carpet, torches lit up. And high up on the ceiling lining down the halls were red tapestries. And on those tapestries were tiny objects sparkling white and red.

"This house is even bigger than Ambers." Said Rose.

"It's bigger than any Mansion I've ever been in." Caden Commented.

Caden started walking down the left side of the hallway. Signaling Rose to follow. As they walked down the knew hall, Rose thought to herself.

_'This is such a large place. Must have took the builders ages to build.'_

"Hmph, more stairs." Said Caden as they another wide and large flight of stairs.

"Where does this one lead? Another hallway?" Asked Rose.

Caden shrugged, "It might. Come, if we keep going we'll find something or someone."

Caden began heading up up those stairs, Rose slowly following behind. Caden was picking up the pace, Rose was already exhausted. The last few long flights of stairs made her leg sore, but she pressed forth. She was trying to make more effort to follow Caden when she saw flicker in the corner of her left eye. Rose paid no attention to it until she heard the creaking of steps on wood. She stopped, hoping to hear it again.

_*crrrrrr*_

The sudden sound of creaking at the bottom of the stairs made Rose jump and spin around.

Nothing.

To Rose, it was both creepy and unusual. She was just about to turn back when she saw the little in the corner of her eye again. She turned her head to the left and gasped! Downstairs on the main floor turning around a corner, a single flickering light. A silhouette of the flame flashing on the walls, disappearing.

"Hey wait!" Said Rose, rushing down the steps, as soon as she made it to the floor she rushed to the light.

"Wait! Hold on!"

Suddenly the light was quickly fading, followed by the sound of rushing steps.

Rose ran towards the fading light and turned to see the source of the light.

There was another long hallway. Only a few torches lit the hallway. Not as much as the other halls. No one was there. Rose stood there confused, and a little spooked.


	36. Dust and Letters

Rose took a few seconds looking into the hallway. She was puzzled as of who or what was causing the light or those creaking of footsteps. Down the hallway there were more doors, and there were a couple of chairs and small tables as well. The end of the hallway faded to black.

Rose turned and went back to the stairs. As she climbed up the stairs, she made sure to listen for any sounds or footsteps that weren't her own. She even looked over her shoulder a couple of times to check and see if there was anything. Rose had read and heard too many stories of people wandering into places and have only one person surviving to tell the tale. If anyone made it out alive at all. One particular story crept in her mind, the story of a couple of Villagers who wandered the forests. Coming upon a mansion that appears to be abandoned. And the book goes on and describes in disturbing perfect detail of how multiple characters get picked off one by one and killed.

Remembering the way the characters died in such detail made Roses spine shiver. Though it was only a story and nothing more, it still made her want to be more cautious about her new surroundings.

As soon as she reached the next platform, Rose noticed that Caden was no where in sight. She was met with two different directions, one to her left, the other to her right. Each with their own flight of smaller steps

"Caden?" She called out, silence.

"Caden, which way did you go?" Rose called again. No answer. Rose was now facing a problem. Two ways, but no way telling which was the right way.

She turned to the left, and made her way up the short flight of steps. By the time she reached the top. She was met with a tall, lit, grand corridor. At the end was a long wide double door. The corridor was littered with broken furniture, the walls and floor were cracked. As Rose slowly made her way to the doors, she saw stone statues, broken. The statues had the bodies of villagers but had the heads of animals. Polar Bear, Wolf, Fox, and Sheep. All the statues posed as if they were in agony. The statue with the sheep head was lying down on the ground, as the statue with the wolf head choking the sheep head. The Polar Bear stood and looked like it was roaring, one of its feet was on the head of the Fox that also lay flat on the floor, looking defeated.

Rose looked down and saw pieces of glass shattered everywhere. She looked up and noticed a glass mirror on the wall. The mirror was all cracked with a few pieces missing.

_'Someones face broke the mirror.'_

Rose tried to joke, hoping to break the nervousness that was slowly gripping her. She made it to the doors and wrapped her fingers around the handle. Hesitantly, and with a sudden sense of fear, she opened the door. The door creaked and groaned, and it took Rose a little bit of effort to open.

Darkness, Rose opened both doors open to let in the torches light in the room. All Rose made out was a grey mess. She stepped inside, suddenly a torch right behind her on the wall near the left side of the doors lit. The torch was followed by another torch on the left side of the doors, but nothing more. In this room, all was dark, no windows, just the one double door. But she could still see the mess that lay before her. Broken smashed furniture layed all about the room, thousands of broken glass pieces layed all on the ground. There were broken splintered chairs, smashed tables, rippend and ragged carpet. Some ripped and torn portraits lay on the ground, some still hung on the walls. Dust was everywhere, covering almost everything. Not only that, but she was also greeted with a musky smell. Rose looked behind her and saw a sign on the wall near the left side of the door, beneath the lit torch. She wiped off the dust that covered the words.

_Family Room_

Rose looked back to the room, And then, she began walking deeper in the dusty room. The sound of her footsteps as her little shoes hit the gravel floor sounded off. And the dust were starting to lift off the ground, and started to fill her nose. Rose stopped and tried holding back her sneeze. It worked. Rose continued her way through all the dust, shattered glass, and broken furniture. As she made her way through she she heard a different sound in her steps. She paused and looked down at the ground. Just gravel lay beneath her. She stepped on the square ground a second time. Unlike the other parts of the steps she's taken, which sounded heavy and almost echoed her steps. This part of the floor had a hollow thud. Rose paid not mind to it, she had to find someone. Caden, this Nathan, someone had to be here surely. She continued forth until she spotted something that caught her eye.

Writing paper. Rose made her way to the small stack of paper, which lay spread on the floor. She picked one up and looked closely. A letter! Not just a letter, multiple letters. Rose began picking them up, once she was sure she had all of them, Rose looked all around the room. Making sure there was nothing else. Finally, she turned to leave the room. It wasn't until then that she felt something was more off. Rose couldn't wrap her mind around it. But something on the back of her mind was screaming at her that something was wrong.

She was nearly out the door when she heard it. A loud thud from behind her.

"Nathan? Caden?" She asked, looking behind her, then looking straight ahead.

_*Rr.. *_

"Aaaaaaah!" Rose screamed as she rushed out the door! She did not bother to look back a second time. She sprinted through the corridor and ran down the stairs.

At the bottom of the steps on the platform was Caden.

"Caden run!" Rose screamed as she passed him running down the next flight if stairs. Once she reached the bottom however, Caden had grabbed her, stopping her.

"Calm down. Whats wrong?" Caden asked. Rose stopped and looked up the stairs, wondering if there was something that may have been following her. Nothing.

"I thought you were behind me, where did you go?" Asked Caden. Rose took a moment to catch her breath, then said.

"Okay, when we were headed up the stairs, I saw a light and heard other footsteps. I looked around that corner and saw nothing. Then I tried looking for you and went into the family room. That's where I found these."

She held up the letters she found.

"Okay then, well these rooms have nothing, let's go down this hallway and see if theres something."

Rose nodded, and they went left and began walking down the hallway. Rose couldn't shake off the feeling things were unnatural about this mansion.


	37. Halls And More Dreams

Rose and Caden had went down the hallway, passing a few doors before reaching yet another flight of stairs. And on the next floor the two were surprised when the next hallway had bedrooms. More tapestries hung from the ceiling, and more torches were lit. Ten bedrooms to so be exact, each room across from each other. There was the eleventh door down the end of the hall, that led to more stairs.

"Ugh, this place is endless." Rose said.

"Hmph, looks like we're just gonna have to sleep here for the night." Grunted Caden. He pointed to the very first door on the left.

"I'll just refresh in this room, you have the room across from me. Let me just gather my thoughts, and figure something out."

And with that, Caden just walked into the room, not shutting the door behind him. Rose sighed and turned to the room across for his. She entered, leaving the door open as well. Inside the room, Rose saw how large and spacious it was. It had a large plush red blankets. There was an extra large chest the corner. And opposite from where she came in, there were red curtains. Rose made her way to the curtains. Wanting to see what the outside was like, she pulled the curtains, and revealed... Dark oak wood blocks.

"Ugh, seriously?" Rose said to no one in particular. Finally, she plopped on the bed. She couldn't help but smile over how soft and silky the bed was. The bed felt as if it was made of wool, flowers, and feathers. After a few minutes of enjoying the welcoming bed, she sat up and sighed.

What were they going to do now? Was the resident away on business? Was there even a resident? Was there anyone else in this place? There must be, she saw the shadow of the light as clear as day. Rose sighed, and decided to take a moment to reflect on her life. The challenges she faced, and how she came to be with her family.

Rose didn't remember much of her childhood. But she did remember Mary and Ron, or rather, her biological parents. Last thing she remembered about them... Her head hurt, she remembered Lisa moms advice. 'Leave the past in the past.' But it was alright to remember things. Rose remembered that she lived in a broken home. But with her new family, she found peace, happiness. Strength in herself. Before her home village was destroyed, Rose and her family moved a couple of villages before settling on the village she once called home. Meeting her first friend, T, and having sleepovers. Taking care of Jess and bonding with the creature. Knowing what its like to have brothers.

Rose wondered, were they worried about her as much as she worried about them? Were they searching for her too? Of course they were. Rose blinked, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She sighed and plopped back on the bed. A part of her felt so unsure of herself, she worried about what her and Caden were going to do? She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Unexpectedly however, she slipped off into sleep.

_There she was again. Same place, different scenario. She was standing in between a large, long hallway. The hallway stretched to darkness. Along down the hallway on both walls were doors. Rose went to the closest door near her and opened it. Inside there many multiple gems! Gold, Emerald, Diamonds! All sparked brilliantly, she was about to go in when she heard the door behind her open. She turned around, there was a villager, all in black, standing in the doorway of the other door. Fear at the extreme gripped her heart. Rose, now terrified, began running! The villager in black chased after her. Suddenly all the doors opened, and Rose rushed into one, hoping to lose the mysterious Villager. She found herself running in a dense forest_. _The mysterious chaser close behind! Rose sees a wooden door in a tree and rushed to it. She pushes it open and falls down, she kicks the door behind her and looks up, only to find herself back in the hallway. She stands up, suddenly all the doors open and through those doors comes fire and more shadowmen! Rose rushes down the hallway and finds a single door at the end, she runs towards it. She puts her hand on the door handle and turns it!_

Rose jumps awake startled! An overwhelming feeling of nausea and anxiety filled her chest. She looked around and remembered where she's at.

Rose rubbed her eyes, she didn't know how long she slept. She was beginning to think of what her and Caden should do. Now that they were in Nathans mansion, though no person could be found. There was that 'flicker' she spotted, and thr sudden noise in the family room. Rose shook her head, it was her fear that was getting the best of her. This place was in fact creepy. The sudden temperature change that happened at random was also unusual.

Rose thought of their next course of action. They could go back through the portal and back to Amber and explain the situation. But then again Amber and Dusty had problems of their own. Between the strange occurrences and on a personal level. Rose felt especially bad for Dusty, it was clear he had loved Amber. But her engagement announcement must have hurt him. And Rose can relate to such a heartbreak. She too had crush once, but it was a long time ago. And ever since then she never really liked tailor boys since.

To take her mind off the negative emotionss, she turned her attention to the papers. She noticed on each one, the papers were meant to be sent to quite a few people. Even though the papers were for other people, Rose curiousity was at it's peak. And hopefully there might be some clues as to Nathans whereabouts. She picked up all the papers, lining each one up. And began to read.


	38. The Letters

_Page 1_

_To The Knights of the Great Block,_

_This will be my last report. __It has been over 10 years since we've last been united. I apologize for having not spoken for such a long time. It's not anyone's fault I assure you, but much has happened in those ten years. But before I go into it. I want to thank you all for your support. After Gina had passed, you all we're there to help me and Adham through. And speaking of Adham, I regret to inform you that my son has taken a turn for the darkest. After Gina was gone, he had not recovered, and He his now corrupted both inside and out. His skin had paled, and he wanted to take charge and rule over the lands. It resulted in an unpleasant fight a few years ago. In which he left me, neither of us won, but I did get a nasty injury. I'm afraid that's the last time I will see him. It pains me knowing I'm not going to see him again._

_Page 2_

_You see my friends, __after I had been assigned here in the Deadlands, the dark energy that has been keeping these lands sank into me. I've never felt so tired in all my life. Still, I kept fighting. I performed my duty and I am happy to report that the Deadlands are now a habitable safe environment for it's inhabitants. It was no easy task, though. Placing fertile dirt in a dry and hazardous place had many backfires. Finally, after much digging, planting, and building a great water source, the land surrounding my home is now wide and grassy. I have planted many vegetables and trees. All in an area the size of sixteen villages together. And with the good soil I've planted, the energy they have is spreading, and soon, the Deadlands will be free grassy land for one and all. Man, Villager, and Beast. And speaking of beasts. I have traveled to many worlds to retrieve as many creatures as I can find, in hopes they can populate this land and call it their home. So far things are looking quite well. Though I am not sure they will make it out there._ _I can only hope._

_So as a final report I wish to add how much of a pleasure it is to have worked alongside all of you. Different people from different places becoming one. We all fought together and stumbled together into peace. You all are my family, you always have been. I bid you all farewell, and hopefully, Mabey our paths will cross again._

_Sincerely, Nathan._

_Page 3_

_Adham, I want to start off this letter to apologize. I know I was a bit difficult and stubborn as a Donkey. And I know you may still be mad at me, I'm mad at myself too. I was too foolish, blinded by frustration and pain to see my own flesh and blood suffering worse than I. If I could switch places and take all of that pain off of you, by God I would. Instead I watched, I watched you isolate yourself and become a hardened shell of who you used to be. When your skin turned a sickly pail I knew it was my fault. But I don't know what went wrong son. I wanted to reach out to you and help you, but you locked yourself away. And I know how this started. Adham it wasn't your fault, you had no control of what you are capable of, when you tried mixing those potions and an explosion erupted. The North wing shook violently and collapsed, and we found your Mother buried in that rubble. You were younger, you didn't know, you cannot blame yourself for what you couldnt have known. After you fell into sadness, you turned to anger, then hunger. A hunger for power._

_Page 4_

_Adham, after I read your journal, I knew I started this. I started your dream to be a wizard. To be someone great and powerful. And after the fight, I knew I lost you, but I know you're out there. And I know you would be back. I wanted to write this letter to end this on a good note._

_Adham, please reconsider, please do not go and start a war. A war had just ended, not so another one can rise. I beg you, please try to understand, there is no need for power and control. And when you come back and see I am not here, it is most like because I have moved on. To join your mother and to look over you. I love you always Adham, because that's what a father does, even when you make poor choices. I always will__. Goodbye, my Son._

_Sincerely, Nathan._

_Page 5_

_Dear Guest, I am Nathan, the Master of this castle. And I welcome you with open arms. I am afraid I am no longer here unfortunately. But you are welcome here by any means. You are welcome to the food, the bed hall, and anywhere in the castle. If you need any help_, _you are welcome to the llibrary to research any information. I do apologize for not being any much help than just this paper. I wish you well dear reader, and I hope that you do well on your Quest._

_Signed, Nathan._


End file.
